Beautiful Red
by Leeyanora
Summary: Eine Mission sorgt für einige Verwirrung und Missverständnisse zwischen den beiden ältesten Weiß-Mitgliedern. Yaoi, AxY, Lime/Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Hi. Das hier ist die !. Fanfiction überhaupt, die ich mich traue zu posten, und deswegen hoffe ich, dass ich einiges an Feedback, Kritik und was auch sonst immer bekomme... Meine E-mail Addy lautet nuriko22@gmx.de.  
  
In diesem Kapitel gibt es nur ein wenig Lime, der Lemon-part folgt wahrscheinlich in Kapitel 2. Also, wer mit male/male-Beziehungen nichts anfangen kann oder sich sonst irgendwie abgestoßen fühlt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen. Allen Anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!  
  
Beautiful Red  
  
  
  
Blasse Hände steckten geschickt eine noch nicht ganz aufgeblühte, blutrote Rose in ein halbfertiges Gesteck aus weißen Lilien, Geißbart und Veilchen. Vorsichtig platzierten die langen, schlanken Finger eine weitere Rose, die allerdings bereits in voller Blüte stand, und violette Augen verengten sich ein wenig in Konzentration, als Aya Fujimiya einen Schritt zurück trat, um sein Werk zu begutachten.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Irgendetwas fehlte noch... Der Rotschopf griff nach einer weiteren Rose, diesmal noch eine Knospe, und begann, sie am Stängel zu kürzen. Schließlich steckte er sie zwischen die anderen beiden.  
  
„Hey, das sieht toll aus!", ertönte eine fröhliche, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode. Aya zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte den Kopf, um eine lächelnde Manx vorzufinden.  
  
Bevor er auch nur an eine Antwort denken konnte, drapierte sich ein lasziv grinsender, blonder Lockenkopf über Manx´ Schultern und gönnte ihr einen betörenden Blick über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille.  
  
„Nicht halb so toll wie Du, schöne Frau."  
  
Manx schnaubte und schüttelte Yohji ab.  
  
„Vergiss es, Kundou." „Was denn?", fragte Yohji so unschuldig wie möglich. Die junge Frau verdrehte nur die Augen und zog ein Videoband aus der Tasche, um den beiden Männern damit zu zuwinken.  
  
„Ist es nicht langsam Zeit, den Laden zu schließen?", fragte sie.  
  
Yohji verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und zog einen entzückenden Schmollmund. „Shimatta."  
  
Violette Augen verengten sich abermals. „Yohji. Das Rollo." Damit drehte sich Aya um und brachte das nun fertige Gesteck in den Hinterraum, um einen Besen mit Kehrschaufel zu holen.  
  
__  
  
Yohji schnaubte und knurrte Aya ein „Spielverderber" hinterher, dann drehte er sich um und ließ das Rollo hinab.  
  
Es war heute ein sehr ruhiger Tag gewesen, und obwohl es eigentlich noch ziemlich früh war, gab es keine Kundschaft mehr im Koneko no Sumule. Was bedeutete, dass er nicht erst ein mittleres Heer von kreischenden Schulmädchen aus dem Blumenladen schmeißen musste. Aya hatte heute nicht ein einziges mal seinen Standartsatz schreien müssen, „Wenn ihr nichts kaufen wollt, verschwindet!".  
  
Yohji seufzte resigniert. Es war zwar erholsam, mal nicht andauernd von einer Gruppe Mädchen belagert zu werden, aber den ganzen Tag alleine mit dem schweigsamen Rotschopf zu verbringen konnte äußerst frustrierend sein. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, andauernd ignoriert zu werden. Aber Omi und Ken waren nicht da, Omi in der Schule und danach bei so einem Informatikclub, dem er kürzlich beigetreten war. Und Ken war Fußball trainieren, wie immer.  
  
Deshalb hatten er und Aya den Laden alleine schmeißen müssen, Aya die meiste Zeit mit seinen Arrangements beschäftigt und er selbst hatte sich die Zeit vertrieben indem er mal wieder ihren unglaublichen Anführer angestarrt hatte. Der ihn natürlich wie immer nicht beachtet hatte. Und allen Anschein nach wollte Manx sie heute auch noch auf Mission schicken.  
  
Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag.  
  
Er seufzte abermals und machte sich auf den Weg zum Missionsraum, Aya und Manx würden sicherlich schon auf ihn warten.  
  
Aya... Dieser verdammte, eiskalte, unglaublich heiße, gutaussehende Bastard! Diese schwarzen Jeans, die der Rothaarige heute trug, brachten diese schlanken, langen Beine so gut zur Geltung...  
  
Yohji schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an den Anführer von Weiß zu verdrängen, und bog um die Ecke eines der Regale, und stolperte vor Schreck über eine Bodenvase bei der Aussicht, die sich ihm bot.  
  
Aya hatte wohl etwas von der Theke fallen lassen, auf jeden Fall lehnte er über der Kante und fischte nach irgendetwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Weshalb sein Hintern äußerst verführerisch in die Luft gereckt war...  
  
Bei dem plötzlichen Krach der umfallenden Vase fuhr Aya herum und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Yohji lag fluchend inmitten von roten Blütenblättern, abgebrochenen Blumenstängeln und braunen Tonscherben. Das Blumenwasser begann, seine Hose zu durchnässen, aber trotzdem hatte er es geschafft, seine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase zu behalten.  
  
Manx, die von dem Lärm angelockt ihren Kopf um die Ecke steckte, bekam einen glatten Lachanfall, sobald sie Yohji sah.  
  
Der knurrte nur wütend und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
  
„Kuso!" Grummelnd zupfte Yohji an ein paar grünen Blattstückchen, die aus einer Schnittwunde an seiner Hand ragten, und zog an ein paar kleinen Scherben, die ebenfalls in seinem Fleisch steckten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Zischen, und dann stand Aya mit einem Mal neben ihm und packte seine verletzte Hand. Mit einem groben Ruck zog Aya eine weitere Scherbe aus Yohjis Hand und zog den Blonden dann zum Waschbecken in einer Ecke.  
  
„Manx, der Verbandskasten.", sagte er knapp zu der rothaarigen Frau, dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf.  
  
„Aya, verdammt noch mal, was soll das? Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt, also lass das!", fauchte Yohji, nur um gepeinigt aufzuschreien sobald Aya seine verletzte Hand gnadenlos unter den Wasserstrahl hielt. Yohji zappelte und versuchte, sein Handgelenk aus Ayas Griff zu befreien, was ihm einen mörderischen Blick einbrachte, außerdem hielt Aya ihn nur noch härter fest.  
  
„Hör auf, verdammt! Was soll das?"  
  
Aya wies mit dem Kopf auf die Überreste der roten Blumen.  
  
„Der Pflanzensaft ist giftig."  
  
„Oh..." Yohji schluckte hart. Dass hatte er nicht gewusst. „Aya..."  
  
Trotzdem war es seltsam. Aya, A.Y.A! kümmerte sich um ihn, wusch seine Wunde aus, hielt sein Händchen...  
  
Yohji grinste breit. Das fühlte sich nicht grade unangenehm an... Außerdem, wann hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit, so nah bei Aya zu stehen, ohne sofort mit *diesem* Blick aufgespießt zu werden...  
  
Dann nahm Aya den 1. -Hilfe Kasten, den Manx gebracht hatte, und strich Jod über die Wunden. Yohji jammerte erneut auf, Aya starrte ihn erneut wütend an... Und Manx beobachtete das ganze recht amüsiert.  
  
„Wie heißt die Blume?", fragte sie versonnen.  
  
„Crimson Beauty.", antwortete Aya knapp, und Yohji biss sich fast die Zunge ab um keinen Lachkrampf zu bekommen. Crimson Beauty? Rot, hübsch und giftig. Aya pur. Wie passend!  
  
Er konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, was ihn einen erneuten Todesblick und die nächste, schmerzhafte Verstärkung des Griffes um sein Gelenk einbrachte. Er hatte nicht vor, sich zu beschweren, da er auf diese Art noch näher an Aya herangepresst wurde.  
  
Aya begann damit, Yohjis Hand fachgerecht zu verbinden, ohne den anderen auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen. Daher entging ihm auch das Grinsen, das dessen Gesicht zierte.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Manx.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Schließlich saßen die drei dann endlich vor dem Fernseher im Missionsraum. Aya hatte Omi und Ken kontaktieren wollen, aber Manx hatte ihm erklärt dass diese Mission nur für ihn und Yohji geeignet sein würde.  
  
Das gefiel Aya nun wieder gar nicht. Er hatte schon genug Ärger mit Yohji bei der Arbeit im Blumenladen. Er war ja nicht blind! Er bemerkte die Blicke, die der andere Mann ihm andauernd zuwarf, schon, doch er wusste dass Yohji das nur machte um ihn zu nerven. Er ärgerte Omi und Ken ja auch andauernd auf diese Art, und freute sich diebisch wenn Omi rot wurde oder Ken an die Decke ging wenn er mal wieder mit den beiden jüngeren flirtete. Aya wollte ein wenig mehr von Yohji als flirten, er wollte Yohji. Ganz. Nicht nur seinen Körper, einfach alles. Er liebte Yohji, dass wusste er. Auch wenn es lange gedauert hatte, es sich einzugestehen. Aber er wusste auch, dass es eine hoffnungslose Liebe war.  
  
Yohji würde nie von seinen Gefühlen erfahren, dass hatte Aya sich geschworen. Aber wann auch immer der andere Mann ihm so nahe war, lief er Gefahr, das zu vergessen... Und dann diese Klamotten, die Yohji immer trug, und außerdem sah dieser Mann einfach immer sexy aus, egal was immer er auch tat. Aya hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden getroffen der es schaffte, aus einem einfachen Akt wie Blumengießen etwas so erotisches zu machen. Die Art, wie Yohjis Shirt dann immer wieder ein Stück hinaufrutschte, wenn er sich streckte, und den Blick auf diesen goldenen Waschbrettbauch freigab...  
  
„Schluss jetzt!", ermahnte Aya sich selbst. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres als seine ewigen Gedanken über Yohji, zum Beispiel ihre neue Mission.  
  
Manx hatte das Tape eingelegt und der Bildschirm begann zu flimmern. Dann erschien das Bild eines Mannes Mitte vierzig, Bierbauch, offenes Sakko, behaarte Brust.  
  
Ihr neues Ziel war der Besitzer eines In-Clubs im Rotlichtbezirk der Stadt. Der Club war sehr beliebt unter „Insidern", unter den ganz Harten der „Szene", und offensichtlich musste man entweder ein paar Millionen auf dem Konto oder ein äußerst hübsches Gesicht und den passenden Körper besitzen um da rein zu kommen. Oh ja, und möglichst viel Haut zeigen.  
  
Aya rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Er hasste solche Clubs. Nicht, dass es irgendeinen Club gab, den Aya mochte.. Aber er hätte wetten können, dass Yohji diese Art von Clubs /liebte/.  
  
„Ich kenn den Schuppen.", erklärte Yohji auch prompt. „Was hat der Kerl denn schlimmes getan?"  
  
„Der Mann betreibt nebenbei eine Art Prostitutionsring. Er sucht sich besonders anziehende Menschen aus dem Club raus und setzt sie unter Drogen, macht sie sich damit gefällig. Und dann..."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen einige Bilder von verschiedenen Opfern. Es waren keine schönen Bilder. Sie zeigten kaum erkennbare, verstümmelte Leichen.  
  
„Der Kerl behält die Opfer meist nur für ein bis zwei Nächte, dann werden sie umgebracht."  
  
„Das sind fast alles männlich Opfer.", stellte Yohji fest.  
  
„Es sind nur männliche Opfer.", stellte Manx richtig. „Und deshalb sollt ihr zwei ja auch gehen."  
  
Aya schluckte hart. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was für einen Plan Manx hegte...  
  
„Ihr sollt das Ziel anlocken, dafür sorgen dass er euch in den Hinterraum bringt, und ihn umbringen. Ganz einfach also."  
  
„Warum ich?", fragte Aya. Omi war zu jung, keine Frage. Aber Ken war eindeutig alt genug.  
  
„Wer sonst?"  
  
„Ken?"  
  
Yohji prustete laut, und auch Manx begann zu kichern.  
  
„Es gab mal eine ähnliche Mission, bevor Du zu Weiß gestoßen bist. Gott, Du hast Ken noch nie tanzen gesehen..."  
  
Die beiden begannen erneut zu lachen.  
  
„Wenn es so einfach ist, soll Yohji alleine gehen."  
  
„Tja, da liegt das Problem...", meinte Manx.  
  
„Huh?", machte Yohji erstaunt, aber Manx sah plötzlich auf ihre Uhr und sprang auf.  
  
„Ich muss los. Ich verlass mich auf Euch! Bis dann!"  
  
Mit einem letzten „Alles was ihr wissen müsst, ist auf dem Videoband." verschwand Manx aus der Tür.  
  
Aya sah ihr verwundert nach, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Und fiel fast vom Stuhl. Im Gegensatz zu Yohji, der tatsächlich einen Abgang machte.  
  
Das Videoband zeigte zwei Männer, die sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Die neutrale Stimme Pershas erklärte, dass das die beiden letzten Opfer waren. Weitere, ähnliche Bilder von einigen Opfern folgten, zusammen mit der Erklärung dass sie das Ziel offensichtlich nur auf eine Art anlocken konnten: Indem sich Fujimiya Aya und Kundou Yohji für ein Paar ausgaben.  
  
„Nein.", sagte Aya sofort. Das würde er nicht tun, auf gar keinen Fall. Das würde er nicht durchstehen!  
  
Er sah zu Yohji, in der Hoffnung dort Ablehnung oder Empörung... oder auch etwas ganz anderes? zu finden.  
  
Yohji sah wirklich geschockt aus, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
„Ne, Aya? Wir sollten hochgehen."  
  
„Huh?"  
  
Wenn irgends möglich, wurde Yohjis Grinsen noch breiter.  
  
„Zur Anprobe. Ich werde Dir wohl ein paar Sachen leihen müssen... Ich hab da noch ein Top, das mir ein bisschen zu klein ist... Dir müsste es genau passen. Und dazu die Lederhose..."  
  
Aya starrte Yohji nur sprachlos hinterher, als der andere aufsprang und Richtung Treppe rannte.  
  
„Na los, Aya, komm!"  
  
___  
  
Aya parkte seinen schwarzen Porsche nahtlos in die einzige Lücke, die noch auf dem Parkplatz etwas abseits des Clubs, in dem ihr neues Ziel arbeitete, frei war.  
  
„Hey, Aya, warum parkst Du nicht in der Tiefgarage direkt neben dem Club?", fragte Yohji, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.  
  
„Der Fluchtweg wäre zu einfach abzuschneiden.", war die knappe Antwort.  
  
Yohji grinste nur. Wenn Aya so wollte... Ihm sollte es egal sein. Er stieg aus und knallte die Tür des Wagens zu, damit Aya abschließen konnte. Der Rotschopf drehte sich wortlos wie immer um und ging in Richtung des Clubs.  
  
Yohji grinste noch breiter und folgte ihm.  
  
Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Der blonde Mann kicherte leise, als er Ayas Lederbedeckten Hintern beobachtete, der beim Gehen vor seinen Augen hin- und her schwankte. Die schwarze Hose passte perfekt und ließ nicht viel Platz für Fantasie, zumal sie an den Beinen aufgeschlitzt war und nur von dünnen Lederriemen gehalten wurde. Gott, es hatte ihn über eine Stunde gekostet, Aya da ´rein zu bekommen... Aber es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt.  
  
Eigentlich hatte die Hose mal einem - für eine Frau ziemlich großen- One- night-Stand von Yohji gehört, aber das würde er Aya bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.  
  
Zusätzlich trug der Rotschopf ein ebenfalls schwarzes Netztop, das auch hauteng anlag und Ayas muskulösen Brustkorb betonte. Außerdem kontrastierte das schwarz seiner Kleidung so schön mit Ayas weißer Haut...  
  
Yohji war wirklich überaus zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Und allein die Vorstellung, was er heute alles mit ihrem Anführer anstellen würde... Gott, er würde diese Nacht so was von genießen! Seinetwegen konnte sich das Ziel ruhig Zeit lassen. Oder am besten gar nicht erst auftauchen...  
  
Dann standen sie vor der rot gestrichenen Tür, die von zwei massigen Typen in schwarzen Anzügen und dunklen Sonnenbrillen bewacht wurde. Sie wurden von oben bis unten gemustert, dann nickte der eine Türsteher ihnen zu und der andere hielt die Tür auf.  
  
Yohji grinste die Beiden lässig an und ging an ihnen vorbei. Er wusste, dass er in seinem engen, blauen Kunstleder-Outfit gut aussah. Die bewundernden Blicke, die sowohl ihm wie auch Aya galten, sobald sie den Innenraum betraten, bewiesen es ihm auf ein neues.  
  
Yohji zog Aya sofort zur Bar, um dort in Ruhe das Innere der Disco näher beobachten zu können. Außerdem musste Aya dringends etwas lockerer werden.  
  
Er bestellte zwei Bloody Marys, da er fand dass sie gut zu Aya passten, und sah sich um.  
  
Der Club war gut besucht, aber nicht überfüllt, vielleicht 100 oder 200 Leute waren anwesend. Die meisten befanden sich auf der Tanzfläche in der Mitte des großen Raumes, an dessen Nordseite die Bar stand. Überall in ein paar schummerigen Ecken waren zwei oder manchmal auch mehr Personen in ... nun, andere Betätigungen vertieft, und einige machten auch mitten auf der Tanzfläche miteinander rum. Die meisten waren ziemlich jung und hübsch, meistens männlich, und eigentlich alle mindestens halbnackt.  
  
An den Tischen links neben der Tanzfläche lungerten ein paar alte Säcke in teuren Anzügen herum und sabberten fast bei der Aussicht. Oder sie steckten ein paar Tänzern Geldscheine zu und erhielten dafür tiefe Einblicke oder andere Gefälligkeiten...  
  
Yohji schnaubte angewidert. Eklige Lustgreise.  
  
Rechts von der Tanzfläche bemerkte er mehrere Türen, zwei davon der Aufschrift nach Toiletten, an den anderen drei hingen rote Privat- Schilder.  
  
Yohji trank seinen Drink aus und legte seine Hand auf Ayas Arm.  
  
„Also. Los geht's."  
  
Aya schien von der Idee nicht unbedingt begeistert zu sein, aber er stand zögerlich auf und folgte Yohji auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Yohji zog Aya in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, so dass das Ziel sie auf jeden Fall sehen würde, praktisch musste. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Ayas Hüfte und begann sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Der Rotschopf zögerte ein wenig, dann begann er ebenfalls zu tanzen. Zuerst waren seine Bewegungen noch sehr abgehackt und hölzern, aber schon bald schien er tatsächlich ein wenig sicherer zu werden.  
  
Yohji grinste, als Aya sich schließlich ganz dem Rhythmus der Musik hingab. Wer hätte gedacht dass Aya so gut tanzen konnte? Jede Bewegung der Rotschopfes war elegant, flüssig und passte genau zum Beat der Musik... Und immer wieder kamen ihre Körper eher zufällig in Kontakt, rieben leicht aneinander...  
  
Es war Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Yohji ließ seine Hände über Ayas Rücken wandern und legte sie schließlich über dessen delikaten Hintern. Aya versteifte sich leicht, tanzte aber normal weiter. Ermutigt begann Yohji den etwas kleineren Mann dort zu massieren, dann nahm er –so gut das durch diese Hose ging- eine der festen Backen in jede Hand und presste fest zu. Oh Gott, dass fühlte sich so gut an...  
  
Aya beschwerte sich nicht, sondern bewegte sich weiter, versuchte nicht einmal, sich Yohjis Griff zu entziehen. Klar, immerhin war das hier eine Mission- wahrscheinlich wäre er sonst jetzt schon drei mal tot.  
  
Er seufzte leise, dass nahm der ganzen Situation irgendwie ihren Zauber... Wenn er schon die einmalige Gelegenheit hatte, Aya so zu berühren wie er es sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, wollte er das gefälligst auch genießen.  
  
Er verengte seinen Griff um Ayas feste Backen noch und zog den jüngeren dann näher an sich heran, so dass sich ihre Körper endlich berührten. Yohji konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sein Unterleib in direkten Kontakt mit Ayas kam. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, weil der Rotschopf dadurch unter Garantie seine aufkommende Erektion spüren konnte, aber Yohji gelang es einfach nicht, sie zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er bewegte seine Hüften im Takt der Musik und stöhnte laut auf, als die Reibung gegen Ayas Unterleib ihn entgültig hart werden ließ, und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in dessen Gesicht...  
  
Ayas violette Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, und dann schlangen sich die Arme des Rotschopfes um Yohjis Körper, begannen ihn zu führen. Yohji war zu überrascht um darauf zu reagieren, bis sich eine von Ayas Händen auf seinen eigenen Hintern stahl. Der blasse Rotschopf presste ihre Körper noch enger zusammen und rieb ihre Hüften wild aneinander.  
  
Yohji klammerte sich an Ayas Schultern fest und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu schreien vor Lust, als er deutlich spürte dass Aya genau so hart war wie er selbst auch. Also turnte Aya das hier wirklich an?  
  
Allein der Gedanke bereitete ihm weiche Knie. Ayas andere Hand wühlte sich in seine langen, offenen Haare und zog seinen Kopf zurück, um an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Yohji keuchte überrascht auf. Das hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erhofft...  
  
„Aya..." Er wusste dass er wimmerte wie ein hilfloser kleiner Welpe, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Dann schlossen sich Ayas Lippen über seinen, und Yohji war alles andere egal.  
  
Er vergaß, dass sie auf einer Mission waren, vergaß, dass sie mitten auf der Tanzfläche standen und von allen beobachtet wurden, er vergaß dass sie überhaupt in diesem Club waren. Alles war unwichtig, bis auf das Gefühl von diesen warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinen. Ayas Zunge fuhr über seinen geschlossenen Mund, und er ließ sie sofort ein, ließ Aya in aller Ruhe seinen Mund erkunden, bevor er begann zu antworten...  
  
Sein lautes Stöhnen wurde von Ayas hungrigen Kuss verschluckt, als der jüngere Mann ein Bein zwischen Yohjis schob und damit begann, sich abermals gegen Yohji zu bewegen, wobei sein Oberschenkel gegen Yohjis bekleidete Erektion rieb und sein eigener Unterleib gegen das Bein von seinem Partner gepresst wurde.  
  
Yohji klammerte sich an Ayas Schultern fest wie ein Ertrinkender, er versank in diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in der Hand, die seinen Hintern massierte...  
  
Er bemerkte am Rande, dass er komische Geräusche von sich gab, die so gut wie alle von Aya verschluckt wurden, und hörte - oder spürte eher- das antwortende Keuchen und leises Stöhnen in seinem Mund.  
  
Das hier war eigentlich andersherum geplant gewesen, aber er hatte nicht vor sich zu beschweren. Nicht, wenn er von seinem angebeteten, sonst so eiskalten Rotschopf so leidenschaftlich umarmt wurde.  
  
Ayas Hand ließ sein Haar los und wanderte über seinen Körper, zuerst über den Brustkorb und dann über seinen Oberschenkel, während ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten damit sie nach Luft schnappen konnten.  
  
„Oh, Gott, Aya… So gut…", keuchte Yohji wild. Ayas Mund platzierte kleine Küsse an seinen Wangenknochen entlang und auf seinem Hals, dann wanderte dieser heiße Mund zu seinem Ohr und Zähne knabberten an seinem Ohrläppchen. Yohji keuchte erneut. Er war im Himmel! Gott, das war so unglaublich gut!  
  
„Das Ziel ist aufgetaucht.", murmelte Aya in sein Ohr, und Yohji fühlte sich als wäre er in ein Becken mit Eiswassergestoßen worden. Das Ziel. Die Mission. Das hatte er total vergessen. Und warum musste dieses blöde Arschloch von Clubbesitzer auch grade jetzt auftauchen?  
  
„Ziel nähert sich..."  
  
Yohji seufzte frustriert auf. Wie hatte er auch nur auf die Idee kommen können, dass Aya aus anderen Gründen als ihrer Mission an ihm interessiert sein könnte? Hatte er sich wirklich eingebildet, für den Rotschopf mehr als nur ein Teamkamerad sein zu können? Gott, was war er doch für ein Volltrottel. Aya würde ihn niemals wollen...  
  
„Vorsicht, hinter Dir!", hörte er Aya noch zischen. Plötzlich spürte er einen leisen Schmerz, etwa wie einen Nadelstich, und dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
___  
  
„Yohji?" Aya fing den blonden schnell auf, als er nach hinten umzukippen drohte. Er schüttelte den anderen Mann etwas, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Ohnmächtig. Mist.  
  
„Fehlt ihrem Freund etwas?", fragte eine samtene Stimme neben ihm.  
  
„Ich arbeite zufällig hier. Kommen Sie, bringen Sie ihn in den Nebenraum, dann können wir sehen was ihm fehlt. Wahrscheinlich die schlechte Luft..."  
  
Aya sah auf. Das Ziel. Mist, Mist, Mist.  
  
Er nickte und folgte dem Mann, wobei er Yohji tragen musste. Verdammt, ihr ganzer Plan war jetzt unbrauchbar. Da er bei diesem engen Outfit, das er trug, unmöglich sein Katana in den Club schmuggeln konnte, war er unbewaffnet. Yohji hatte das Ziel töten sollen, da sein Draht ja in der Armbanduhr versteckt keinen Verdacht erweckte.  
  
Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Hoffentlich warteten in dem Hinterraum nicht noch ein paar ähnliche Typen wie die bulligen Türsteher auf sie... Das Ziel würde so schon schwer genug zu schaffen sein, so ganz ohne Waffen.  
  
Moment. Ganz ohne? Yohjis Armbanduhr war ja nicht aus der Welt. Er hatte noch nie die Waffe eines seiner Kollegen benutzt, aber er würde es halt probieren müssen. Denn wenn er es nicht schaffte, würden sie beide als Stricher enden, und zwar als ein Paar sehr tote Stricher.  
  
Sein eigenes Leben war nicht so wichtig, er hatte doch eh schon alle verloren. Alle Menschen, die er geliebt hatte, alle hatte er verloren.  
  
Aber Yohji? Nein, Yohji durfte nicht sterben. Sicher, der ältere Mann hatte auch Probleme, auch Yohji hatte Menschen, die er sehr geliebt hatte, verloren... Aber trotzdem hatte er anscheinend nie so aufgegeben wie Aya es hatte...  
  
Aya straffte sich und presste Yohjis schlaffen Körper noch enger an sich. Er würde diesen nervigen, selbstverherrlichenden, oversexten Baka auf jeden Fall beschützen., und sollte es das letzt sein was er tat.  
  
Das Ziel öffnete eine der Türen mit dem leuchtend-rotem Privat-Schild und führte sie in einen dunklen Raum, in dem ein paar abgenutzte, braune Ledersofas und ein niedriger Couchtisch standen. An den Wänden standen einige Regale und ein Schrank, den das Ziel grade öffnete um zwei Gläser herauszunehmen.  
  
„Ich werde Ihrem Freund ein wenig Wasser bringen. Was möchten Sie trinken?"  
  
Aya legte Yohji vorsichtig auf eines der Sofas. Dann antwortete er:  
  
„Damit Sie mich auch unter Drogen setzen können?"  
  
Der Mann fuhr herum.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Aya Yohjis Armbanduhr an sich genommen und den Draht hervorgeholt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang er hinter das Ziel und schlang den Draht um den breiten Nacken des Mannes. Dann zog er den Draht so eng wie möglich und drückte seinem Opfer die Luft ab.  
  
Der Kerl dachte aber nicht daran, so schnell aufzugeben. Er versuchte sich durch strampeln aus Ayas Griff zu befreien, und als das nicht half versuchte der Mann Aya mit einem seiner Ellbogen zu treffen. Mit ein wenig Glück schaffte Aya es, dem Arm auszuweichen, und er schlang den Draht noch ein zweites mal um den Stiernacken seines Opfers und verengte seinen Griff noch.  
  
Das Ziel röchelte und strampelte verzweifelt, seine Hände flogen zu seinem Hals und versuchten den Draht los zu bekommen. Aya verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal mit aller Kraft, und schließlich hörte das Zappeln auf und das Ziel fiel leblos in seine Arme. Angeekelt ließ Aya ihn fallen.  
  
Er löste den Draht vom Hals des Opfers und verstaute ihn wieder in der Armbanduhr. Er war zwar nicht halb so elegant wie Yohji gewesen, aber er hatte es immerhin geschafft. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch hier rauskommen, was ein weiteres Problem aufwies, da Yohji immer noch ohnmächtig war und er ihn schlecht in aller Öffentlichkeit aus dem Raum tragen konnte, zumal eine Leiche darin lag.  
  
Er lief zu dem Sofa, auf das er Yohji gelegt hatte, und ohrfeigte den älteren Killer. Keine Reaktion. Verdammt. Die Droge würde wohl noch für eine weile anhalten.  
  
Moment mal, irgendwie musste das Ziel doch auch seine Opfer aus diesem Raum geschafft haben. Er hatte mit Sicherheit die bewusstlosen Männer nicht durch den ganzen Club getragen...  
  
Aya lief an den Wänden entlang. Irgendwo musste es hier noch eine Tür geben!  
  
Schließlich fand er sie, hinter dem Schrank versteckt. Er schob das nicht allzu schwere Möbelstück weg und lief wieder zurück zu Yohji. Tja, den würde er wohl tragen müssen.  
  
Gut, dass Yohji so schlank war. Wenn er mit Ken hier gewesen wäre, stünde er jetzt vor einem gewaltigen Problem... Trotzdem, Yohji war ein ausgewachsener Mann, und ewig würde er ihn nicht tragen können.  
  
Er warf sich den ohnmächtigen Blonden im Huckepack über den Rücken und schlüpfte dann durch die Geheimtür.  
  
Treppen. Natürlich. Alles andere wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Seufzend schleppte Aya sich mit Yohji die nicht enden wollenden Stufen hinab, bis er schließlich erneut auf eine Tür traf.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die schwere Eisentür ein kleines Stück und lukte vorsichtig durch die Lücke. Niemand war zu sehen, also öffnete er die Tür ganz und trat schnell hindurch.  
  
Eine Tiefgarage? Natürlich, er war durch die Stufen ein wenig nach Westen abgekommen, und dort war ert letztes Jahr diese Garage gebaut worden. Klar, von hier aus konnte man die Opfer aus dem Club beuem wegschaffen, ohne dass es auffiel. Es gab nirgendwo Überwachungskameras, und der einzige Wachmann saß wahrscheinlich ganz vorne am Ausgang der Garage. Vielleicht war der Kerl auch noch bestochen worden.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Aya Stimmen, die von Links zu kommen schienen. Schnell warf er sich (und damit natürlich auch Yohji) hinter eines der Autos, um in Deckung zu gehen. Er sollte sich hier besser nicht sehen lassen... Er brauchte zu viel Zeit, um mit diesem verdammten Draht jemanden zu töten. Wenn Yohji nur endlich aufwachen würde!  
  
Die Stimmen kamen näher, und ein paar Sekunden später konnte Aya vier Männer erkennen. Allesamt solche Bullen wie die beiden Türsteher, und auch in schwarz gekleidet. Sie sahen nicht grade freundlich aus.  
  
„Wo bleibt der Boss nur? Mittlerweile müsste er die beiden neuen Spielzeuge doch haben.", knurrte einer der Männer.  
  
„Sollen diesmal ja zwei besonders hübsche Exemplare sein...", meinte ein anderer.  
  
„Ja, und sogar einer mit roten Haaren."  
  
„Bestimmt gefärbt."  
  
„Werden wir dann ja sehen...."  
  
Alle vier lachten laut. Aya knirschte verhlten mit de Zähnen. Wenn die Yohji und ihn finden würden, hätten sie beide ein ziemliches Problem...  
  
„Hey, wieseo ist die Tür offen?"  
  
Kuso! Aya gefror for Schreck fast zur Statue. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?  
  
„Was jetzt?", fragte einer der vier Männer, und sprach Aya damit voll und ganz aus der Seele.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube ich geh lieber mal hoch.", antwortete der größte der Männer und trat durch die Tür. Seine Schritte auf den Treppenstufen hallten in der Garage wieder, dan wurden sie leiser und schließlich wurde es so still, dass Aya unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt.  
  
Dann ein Schrei. Die restlichen drei Männer rannten los, alle uf die Treppe zu.  
  
Jetzt oder nie. Aya schnappte sich Yohji und sprintete los. Wenn er die Situation richtig einschätze, waren sie im hinterste Teil der Garage, und der Ausgeng musste südlich liegen. Er hoffte nur, dass er richtig lag, denn sie hatten wirklich keine Zeit für Fehlkalkulationen!  
  
Hinter ihm hörte er die Männer schreien und die Treppen hinauf oder hinunter poltern, dass konnte er nicht so genau sagen. Yohji stöhte leise und bewegte einen seiner Arme, ließ ihn dann aber wieder schlaff hinunterfallen. Die Droge wirkte also immer noch. Verdammt!  
  
„Sie müssen hier noch irgedwo sein! Los, sucht diese Arschlöcher! Stellt die ganze verdammte Garage auf den Kopf, wenn es sein muss!", brüllte jemand hinter ihnen.  
  
„Scheiße!" Aya rannte um eine Ecke und sah sich hastig um. Da, eine Feuerschutz-Tür.  
  
Er lief auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf, dachte diesmal sogar daran sie wieder zu verschließen, und lief die Eisentreppen hinauf. Gott, warum eigentlich immer Treppen? Yohji wurde immer schwerer und schwerer, grade jetzt wo es auf Schnelligkeit ankam!  
  
Aya bog um die zweite Kurve der Eisenwendeltreppe, als die Tür unten mit einem Knall aufschwang.  
  
Aya blieb sofort stehen und presste sich gege die Wand, wobei er Yohji eng an sich drückte. Wenn er jetzt weiterlaufen würde, würden seine Schritte auf den Eisenstufen laut hallen und sie beide verraten, das konnte er nicht riskiere. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man sie von unten nicht sehen konnte, denn solange er Yohji tragen musste war er viel zu langsam. Und so groß war ihr Vorsprung auch nicht, dass er bis zu seinem Porsche gelangen würde...  
  
Er hörte wie jemand hastig die ersten paar Treppenstufen hinaufrannte und dann stehenblieb, wahrscheinlich um die Treppe abzusuchen. Ayas Finger krallten sich in Yohjis Rücken fest, ohne dass er das wirklich realisierte, doch das brachte den imer noch bewusstlosen Mann dazu, vor Schmerz leise aufzustöhnen.  
  
  
  
So, das war also der 1. Teil. Und, hats Euch gefallen, Vorschläge, Kritik? Bitte schreibt mir!  
  
Leeyanora 


	2. Kapitel 2

Okay, hier ist also der versprochene 2. Teil. Diesmal eine Lemon-Warnung! Also dann, viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Aya hörte wie jemand hastig die ersten paar Treppenstufen hinaufrannte und dann stehen blieb, wahrscheinlich um die Treppe abzusuchen. Ayas Finger krallten sich in Yohjis Rücken fest, ohne dass er das wirklich realisierte, doch das brachte den immer noch bewusstlosen Mann dazu, vor Schmerz leise aufzustöhnen.  
  
Sofort ließ Aya los und horchte ängstlich nach unten. Er hörte für ein paar endlose Sekunden lang nichts als das kurzatmige Keuchen seines Verfolgers, dann das leise Rascheln von Kleidung. Wieder hallte das Geräusch von schnellen Schritten durch das Treppenhaus, dann wurde die Feuerschutztür erneut geöffnet.  
  
„Hier sind sie auch nicht!", rief der Mann und rannte weiter. Die schwere Tür knallte hinter ihm zu, und Aya entlies zischend den Atem, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte.  
  
Yohji murmelte etwas unverständliches und schlang seine Arme um Ayas Hals, um sich näher an den Rotschopf anzuschmiegen. Aya sah in das halb von honigblonden Locken verdeckte Gesicht und bemerkte das zufriedene Lächeln dort. Yohjis Atem wärmte die Haut an seinem Hals, und Aya bemerkte die leisen Geräusche, die der ältere machte. Man konnte es nicht wirklich schnarchen nennen, es war mehr wie das leises Schnurren einer zufriedenen Katze.  
  
Aya blinzelte überrascht, dann konnte er es nicht verhindern dass sich seine Mundwinkel in einem kleinen Lächeln nach oben verzogen.  
  
Durch die Art in der sich Yohji an ihn schmiegte war er gezwungen, den anderen Mann auf seinen Armen zu tragen, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben, noch länger zu warten, da ihre Verfolger bestimmt auch das Treppenhaus noch einmal richtig durchsuchen würden, wenn sie sonst niemanden finden konnten. Also lief er die restlichen Treppenstufen hinauf und drückte die Tür auf.  
  
Ein wenig atemlos stolperte er ins Freie und sah sich um. Er war auf der Rückseite der Tiefgarage gelandet, also würden sie die Türsteher vor dem Club nicht sehen können, was zwar sehr gut war. Aber es hieß auch, dass er einen ziemlichen Umweg machen musste um zu seinem Porsche zu gelangen. Und Yohji schlief immer noch friedlich in seinen Armen.  
  
„Scheiß Nacht."  
  
Seufzend machte sich Aya auf den Weg.  
  
___  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich der Anführer von Weiß in die Lehne des Fahrersitzes seines Porsches zurückfallen. Endlich zu Hause!  
  
Er wandte den Kopf zum Beifahrersitz, in dem Yohji immer noch schlief. Die Droge schien ziemlich stark gewesen zu sein...  
  
Aya mobilisierte seine letzten Reserven und hievte sich selbst aus dem Wagen, dann hob er Yohji ebenfalls aus dessen Sitz und verschloss den Wagen, was mit Yohji auf seinem Arm ein kleines Kunststück war.  
  
Auch die Haustür war nicht grade einfach zu öffnen, doch schließlich hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft. Nur noch eine Treppe, dann konnte er endlich in sein warmes Bett...  
  
Kuso. Yohji. Wohin mit seinem Teamkameraden?  
  
Vielleicht das Sofa im Missionsraum...  
  
Wie auf Bestellung schmiegte sich der Blonde noch enger an Aya und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „kalt" klang.  
  
Wirklich perfekt. Aya schleppte Yohji also mit in sein eigenes Apartment, da er keine Ahnung hatte wo der Ältere seine Schlüssel aufbewahrte. So etwas wie Taschen hatte seine Hose auch nicht...  
  
Aya schmiss den anderen förmlich auf sein eigenes Bett, was Yohji mit einem leisen Wimmern kommentierte.  
  
Dann tat er etwas, auf dass er sich schon den ganzen Abend freute: Endlich diese Klamotten los werden!  
  
Natürlich verstaute er sie sofort im Wäscheeimer, dann schlüpfte er in eine seiner schwarzen Seiden-Boxershorts. Unterwäsche hatte er in dieser verfluchten hautengen Lederhose ja nicht tragen können... Außerdem mochte er das Gefühl von Seide an seiner Haut.  
  
Er verschwand im Bad, um schnell zu duschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen, dann tapste er müde wieder in sein Zimmer. Yohji lag quer über seinem Bett ausgestreckt und zitterte .  
  
Klar, er hatte ja auch so gut wie nichts an. Aya befreite den Blonden von seinem knappen Oberteil und seinen Schuhen. An die Hose traute er sich nicht dran, da Yohji unter Garantie ebenfalls keine Unterhose trug, aber allein die Aussicht von Yohjis nacktem Oberkörper stahl ihm schon seinen Atem. So schön...  
  
Bewundernd streichelte er mit einer Hand über die samtene Haut, die weich und warm war, über die festen Muskeln, über den Waschbrettbauch...  
  
Yohji seufzte leise auf und brachte seinen Körper Ayas Händen entgegen, nach mehr fordernd... Aya zog schnell seine Hände zurück. Das was er hier machte war Yohji gegenüber nicht fair!  
  
Er schob Yohji vorsichtig auf eine Seite des Bettes und legte sich selbst auf die andere, dann deckte er sie beide zu.  
  
__  
  
Yohji stöhnte leise auf. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh, und er fühlte sich überhaupt so komisch...  
  
Er versuchte seine Augenlieder zu öffnen, aber der scharfe Schmerz, der durch seinen eh schon geschundenen Kopf fuhr, sobald der leiseste Hauch von Licht in seine Pupillen drang, brachte ihn dazu sie lieber geschlossen zu halten.  
  
Gut, jetzt gab es erst mal wichtigeres. Zuerst mal, wo war er? Und was war passiert? Er lag auf etwas weichem, warmen... Ein Bett? Sein Bett?  
  
Moment, da war dieser Club... Die Mission... Aya... Aya!  
  
Yohji riss seine Augen erschrocken auf, wobei er die Schmerzen einfach ignorierte. Die Mission! Aya!  
  
Er setzte sich auf, und für ein paar Sekunden verschwand die Welt in einem Strudel aus heißem, roten Schmerz und Dunkelheit. Er konnte sich grade eben noch beherrschen seinen Mageninhalt nicht jetzt und hier über sich selbst zu entleeren.  
  
„Oh Gott..." Diese Schmerzen... was zum Teufel war passiert? Und wichtiger, wo war Aya?  
  
„Hmm... Yohji?", murmelte eine verschlafene, tiefe Stimme neben ihm. Ayas Stimme! Yohji riss seinen Kopf herum, weshalb er fast erneut ohnmächtig wurde vor Schmerz. Er lag tatsächlich in einem Bett, aber offensichtlich nicht in seinem eigenen. Und neben ihm lag Aya. Diese unglaublichen, violetten Augen blinzelten ihn verschlafen an, und als Aya sich ebenfalls aufsetzte, bemerkte Yohji, dass der andere Mann nur eine Boxershorts trug.  
  
„Yohji... Endlich aufgewacht?", murrte Aya.  
  
„A... Aya... Was... Der Club... Die Mission..."  
  
„War erfolgreich." Der Rotschopf gähnte und machte Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Ich... Kuso, ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, wie wir in diesen Club gegangen sind... Was war dann?"  
  
Aya zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast nicht aufgepasst. Das Ziel hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt."  
  
Yohji hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?  
  
„Und dann? Was ist mit dem Ziel? Du hattest dein Katana nicht..."  
  
„Oh, ja..." Der Rotschopf griff hinter sich und griff nach etwas, das auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
  
„Hier. Deine Uhr."  
  
Yohji blinzelte verwundert, dann machte es „Klick".  
  
„Du hast ihn mit meinem Draht umgebracht?"  
  
Aya nickte.  
  
„Wow, wusste nicht, dass Du damit umgehen kannst... Wie hast Du mich da raus geschafft?"  
  
Aya schnaubte. „Ich hab dich getragen."  
  
Yohji fiel wieder fast in Ohnmacht, diesmal aber vor Schock. Und vor Scham. Er hatte sich wie ein blutiger Anfänger austricksen lassen, und Aya... Aya war so stark...  
  
„Aya... t... tut mir leid...", murmelte er beschämt.  
  
Aya sah in einen Augenblick lang unverwandt an, und Yohji fühlte sich unter diesem Blick wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor dem Direx.  
  
„Hm. Schlaf."  
  
Aya drehte sich um und legte sich wieder hin. Yohji starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann gehorchte er und machte es sich wieder in dem Bett... Ayas Bett, anscheinend, bequem.  
  
Aya hatte nur eine Decke, die sie sich teilten, und Yohji kam nicht umhin, diesen muskulösen Rücken zu bewundern, diese blasse, fast weiße Haut...  
  
Plötzlich überkam ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Schock. Entsetzt richtete er sich halb auf. Der Club... Er und Aya... die Art, wie er in Ayas Armen gehangen und gestöhnt hatte... Die Art, wie Ayas Oberschenkel gegen seinen Unterleib gerieben hatte...  
  
Yohji konnte fühlen, wie die Erinnerungen das Blut in seine Wangen schießen ließ, und nicht nur dorthin...  
  
„A...Aya... Heute Abend, in diesem Club... Ich meine, ähmm...."  
  
Yohji verstummte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Täuschte er sich, oder wurde Aya etwa wirklich rot? Tatsächlich, er war sich ganz sicher die rote Farbe in den sonst so blassen Wangen zu erkennen.  
  
„Aya..." Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich heiser, als er sich zu seinem Kollegen hinunterbeugte. Jetzt oder nie, das war eine einmalige Chance. Wenn Aya ihn abwies, würde er Morgen einfach alles auf die Droge schieben, die ihr Ziel ihm verabreicht hatte, und behaupten sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Dadurch würde er diesen Hauch von Freundschaft, der sich zwischen ihm und Aya gebildet hatte, nicht gefährden.  
  
Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf Ayas und küsste den rothaarigen Mann.  
  
* So weich... so sanft... Gott, nach diesen Lippen könnte ich süchtig werden...*  
  
Aya versteifte sich sofort, und Yohji machte sich schon auf den Schlag gefasst, der sicherlich gleich folgen würde... Dann lag Aya auf einmal auf ihm, seine Zunge in Yohjis Mund, erkundend, fordernd...  
  
„Aya!", keuchte Yohji überrascht, sobald der andere ihnen eine kleine Atempause gönnte, und warf einen fast schüchternen Blick auf dessen Gesicht.  
  
Aya starrte ihn an, sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck puren Schocks. Yohji kicherte leise.  
  
„Was ist denn, Aya? Hat es Dir nicht gefallen? Ich glaube eher doch..."  
  
Yohji griff Ayas Hintern und presste den Unterleib des Rotschopfs gegen seien eigenen, womit er Aya dazu brachte, lauf aufzustöhnen. Er konnte den Beweis, dass Aya der Kuss mehr als nur sehr gut gefallen hatte, deutlich durch ihre Kleidung spüren...  
  
Und es fühlte sich durchaus gut an, Aya so über sich zu haben. Yohji lächelte dem rothaarigen jungen Mann zu und hob seinen Kopf, um den anderen erneut zu küssen.  
  
*Du entwischt mir nicht mehr, Aya. Wenigstens für heute Nacht gehörst Du mir!*  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, und Yohji schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Er rollte sie beide herum, so dass er auf Aya lag, und knabberte sanft an dessen fast farbloser, vollen Unterlippe...  
  
Aya gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich, und Yohji öffnete überrascht seine Augen. Er sah direkt in diese violetten Tiefen, in denen er jedes Mal ertrinken könnte... Diese Augen schienen plötzlich gefährlich zu funkeln, und Yohji erinnerte sich, diesen Blick schon einige Male bei Aya gesehen zu haben.  
  
Natürlich, genau so funkelten diese Augen, wann immer Aya auf Missionen richtig loslegte. Oder wenn er wieder mal sein „Takatori! Shi-ne!" brüllte... Und heute Abend in diesem Club, da hatte Aya ihn auch so angefunkelt...  
  
Dann wurde Yohji auf einmal wieder herumgerissen, so dass Aya wieder auf ihm lag, und noch bevor er sich von seinem Schreck erholen konnte, begann Ayas Zunge erneut seinen Mund zu plündern. Jeder rationale Gedanke verschwand aus Yohjis Kopf, als er sich völlig ihrem Kuss hingab.  
  
Eine von Ayas Händen verschwand in Yohjis Locken, die andere setzte die Erkundungstour über seinen Körper, die Aya früher an diesem Abend gestartet hatte, fort. Als diese Hand einen seiner harten Nippel fand und sanft daran zupfte, stöhnte Yohji laut in Ayas Mund auf und beugte seinen Rücken durch.  
  
Aya knurrte erneut, dann löste er seinen Mund von Yohjis und begann, seinen Hals zu küssen und an der empfindlichen Haut dort zu knabbern und zu lecken. Die Hand des Rotschopfes hörte allerdings nicht auf, die Brust des Blonden zu massieren und die empfindlichen Warzen dort zu necken.  
  
Yohji keuchte laut auf. „A... Aya..."  
  
Ayas zweite Hand ließ seine Locken los und strich an Yohjis Seite entlang, über seine Hüften entlang, wanderte über seinen Oberschenkel...  
  
„Oh, Gott, Aya..." Er wimmerte, als der Rotschopf schließlich endlich mit seiner Hand zwischen seine Beine fuhr und das Zentrum Yohjis Lust kurz und fest rieb, dann aber wieder zurück über seine Brust strich.  
  
„Ahhh... Aya..."  
  
Sein Teamkamerad wanderte mit seinem Mund weiter abwärts und begann an Yohjis rechter Brustwarze zu knabbern und zu lecken, bis Yohji dachte er würde gleich explodieren. Gott, das war so gut... Viel besser als all die Fantasien, die er Nachts, alleine in seinem Zimmer, so oft über Aya gehabt hatte...  
  
Zumal diese Fantasien meistens andersherum abgelaufen waren... Er hätte niemals von Aya erwartet so die Initiative zu ergreifen. Nicht dass er sich beschweren würde, er machte das verdammt gut.  
  
Yohji vergrub seine Hände in Ayas kurzem, roten Haar und stöhnte genüsslich auf, als dieser als Antwort kurz, aber hart in seinen Nippel biss um sich dann dem anderen zu widmen.  
  
Ayas Hände hatten ofensichtlich genug davon, nur seine Oberschenkel zu maletrieren, da sich die langen, blassen Finger daran machten seine Hose zu öffnen. Yohji keuchte zufrieden und versuchte, seine bekleidete Härte gegen diese Hände zu reiben, auf der Suche nach der so dringend benötigten Erlösung. Aya schien die Idee nicht gut zu gefallen, da seine Hände wieder verschwanden um Yohjis Seiten entlang zu streichen.  
  
„Hnng... Aya...Nein, nicht...Oh Gott, bitte..." Yohji wand sich unter dem Rotschopf und versuchte, sich irgendwie an ihm zu reiben, irgendwie nach Erlösung suchend.  
  
„Hör auf damit.", knurrte Aya, obwohl auch seine Stimme heiser klang.  
  
„A... Aber... Ayaaa..." Yohji schluchzte leise auf. Das hier war erniedrigend, aber er brauchte den Rotschopf so dringend!  
  
„Bitte...", hauchte er.  
  
Wieder gab Aya dieses Knurren von sich, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Beule in Yohjis Hose und drückte fest zu. Yohji schrie laut auf vor Lust.  
  
„Jaaa... Aya..."  
  
Aya keuchte laut, als er versuchte, mit zitternden Händen Yohjis Hose zu öffnen. Schließlich verlor er die Nerven und zerriss sie einfach. Yohji lachte atemlos.  
  
„Ungeduldig, Aya?", fragte er atemlos. Der Angesprochene grummelte etwas unverständliches und widmete sich wieder Yohjis hartem, jetzt nacktem Schwanz.  
  
„Hahh... Aya..."  
  
„Was, Yohji? Was soll ich mit Dir anstellen?", hauchte Aya in sein Ohr und begann gleichzeitig, seine Hand auf Yohjis Erektion auf und ab zu bewegen. Yohji biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, um nicht das ganze Haus, und somit Ken und Omi, zu wecken. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das hier der gleiche Aya sein sollte, den sie „Eisprinzessin" genannte hatten...  
  
Auf jeden Fall brauchte Aya noch eine Antwort.  
  
„Hmmm... Aya... Nimm ihn in den Mund... Leck mich, bitte..."  
  
Aya lächelte beinahe, und bewegte sich langsam, langsam an Yohji hinab. Er leckte kurz über die festen Brustwarzen, dann wanderte er mit seiner Zunge über Yohjis Bauch, bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Langsam leckte er an der Unterseite von Yohjis Länge hinauf , dann schloss er seine Lippen über der tropfenden Spitze und saugte fest.  
  
Yohji schrie laut auf und vergrub seine Hände in Ayas Haaren. Er fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde... Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als Aya ihn noch tiefer aufnahm, bis seine Nase an Yohjis Schamhaare stieß. Dann schluckte der Rotschopf. Das Gefühl der Halsmuskeln, die sich gegen seine Erektion bewegten, war fast schon zu viel für Yohji. Er wand sich unkontrolliert auf dem Bett hin und her, seine Hüften stießen in Ayas Mund hinauf, ohne dass er das eigentlich wollte, und er schrie Ayas Namen laut und ohne Ende. Es war einfach zu viel, zu gut... Er musste Aya warnen... Er würde gleich...  
  
„Oh... A...AYAAaaahhh... St... Stop... Oh, Gott, stop.. Ich werde gleich... AHHH...."  
  
Genau in der letzten Sekunde zog Aya sich zurück, und Yohji schluchzte in Frustration lauf auf.  
  
Aya richtete sich auf und küsste ihn wieder, Zungen trafen sich und spielten miteinander, Finger wanden sich in die Haare des anderen...  
  
„Yohji...", murmelte Aya, sobald sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. Er blickte stumm in Yohjis Augen, eine stille Frage um Erlaubnis während sich seine Hand unter Yohjis Körper stahl und seinen Hintern massierte.  
  
„Hmm... Aya... Nimm mich!"  
  
Yohji hätte am liebsten über sich selbst gelacht. Seine Worte klangen als ob sie frisch dem letzten Kitschroman entsprungen wären, und er konnte nur hoffen dass Aya sie nicht genau so lächerlich fand wie er selbst.  
  
Nun, offensichtlich nicht, da der Rotschopf ihn noch einmal stumm aus diesen violetten Tiefen anfunkelte, dann beugte er sich wieder nach unten. Yohji öffnete blind den Nachttisch und kramte darin herum, bis er eine Tube in der Hand hielt.  
  
Katana-Politur??? Wohl besser nicht... Er suchte weiter und fand eine Dose mit Handcreme. Gut, das müsste klappen...  
  
„Aya... Hier..."  
  
Er lächelte den Rothaarigen an und drückte ihm die Dose in die Hand, dann lehnte er sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen und beobachtete Aya.  
  
Violette Augen starrten fest in grüne, als Aya langsam den Kopf senkte und erneut an Yohjis Erektion nippte, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen. Yohji keuchte wild auf bei der Aussicht, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden.  
  
„Aya..."  
  
Die violetten Augen funkelten erneut so vielversprechend, dann wanderte Ayas Zunge langsam weiter herunter, an Yohjis Schaft hinab, über seine Hoden, wo Aya kurz anhielt um ein wenig an dem schweren Sack zu knabbern, und schließlich noch weiter hinunter.  
  
Yohji hielt die Luft an, als er beobachtete wie Ayas Mund all diese Dinge mit ihm tat, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke trennten. Dann begann Aya an seinem engen Eingang zu lecken und Yohji schrie überrascht auf.  
  
„A... AYA!"  
  
Der Anführer von Weiß gluckste ein wenig, und seine Stimme vibrierte in Yohjis Körper wieder, erweckte unglaubliche Lust in ihm.  
  
Ayas Zunge neckte Yohjis Muskelring, drang immer wieder kurz ein und zog sich dann sofort wieder zurück.  
  
Yohji brach schließlich den Blickkontakt und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er wand sich herum und biss schließlich in Ayas Kopfkissen, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen. Gott, das war so gut!  
  
Schließlich zog sich Ayas erkundende Zunge ganz zurück, um einem mit glitschiger Creme benetzten Finger Platz zu machen. Er begann damit, Yohji vorsichtig zu dehnen, führte nach einiger Zeit einen zweiten Finger ein und bewegte die beiden Objekte langsam und vorsichtig in dem engen Eingang. Viel zu langsam für Yohjis Geschmack.  
  
„Gott Aya, mach schon! Ich bin bereit, komm schon... lass mich nicht so lange warten!"  
  
Aya keuchte leise, dann spürte Yohji wie er seine Finger zurückzog und etwas dickeres, ebenfalls mit glitschiger Handcreme präpariertes gegen seinen Muskelring presste. Auch wenn er für gewöhnlich seme war, war Yohji doch nicht völlig unerfahren in dieser Art des Geschlechtsverkehrs, darum lehnte er sich in die Kissen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er wusste, dass es zuerst weh tat, doch er wusste auch wie gut es tun würde, sobald der Schmerz verflog...  
  
Aya nahm sich Zeit, drang langsam in ihn ein und verharrte bewegungslos, sobald er ein kleines Stück in Yohji eingedrungen war, um dem älteren Mann die Gelegenheit zu geben sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Und dass, obwohl Aya offensichtlich nicht weniger erregt war wie Yohji selbst, den Beweis konnte er deutlich in sich spüren...  
  
Yohji bewegte sich gegen Aya als stummes Zeichen dass er okay war, und Aya sich gefälligst bewegen sollte! Der Rotschopf schien zu verstehen, da er begann vorwärts zu stoßen, zuerst nur langsam, aber als Yohji laut aufstöhnte und sich ihm entgegenbog, wurde Aya schnell sicherer.  
  
„Aya... fester!" Yohji keuchte wild. Er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, dafür hatte Aya ihn schon vorher zu nahe an den Orgasmus herangebracht, und als Ayas harter Schwanz diese Punkt in ihm berührte, war er vollends verloren. Yohji konnte seine Schreie nicht mehr zurückhalten als Aya ihn endlich mit schnellen, harten Stößen nahm, und er glaubte auch Aya nun stöhnen hören zu können. Bei jedem Stoß traf der Jüngere einen Punkt tief in Yohji, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ, und schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit spürte der Blonde wie sich seine Lust schließlich in einer gewaltigen Explosion entlud, und er schrie Ayas Namen so laut wie er nur konnte.  
  
„Yohji.. Aaaahhh.." Mit einem deutlich leiseren Schrei kam Aya tief in ihm, und dann wurde erst mal wieder alles schwarz um Yohji. Als er diesmal seine Augen öffnete, konnten aber nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen sein, da Aya ihn grade keuchend in seine Arme nahm und an sich presste.  
  
„Aya... Das war gut... Gute Nacht...", murmelte Yohji verschlafen und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm.  
  
Aya sah ihn an, und zum ersten Mal schien kein Eis in diesem Blick zu liegen, als er Yohji ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Yohji dachte nur, dass er wohl noch nie etwas so schönes wie Aya mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht, verstrubbelten Haaren und diesem Lächeln gesehen hatte, dann schlief er glücklich ein.  
  
___  
  
Aya seufzte leise und kuschelte sich enger in seine wohlig warme Decke. Er war noch so müde... Und er hatte doch so schön geträumt....  
  
Violette Augen flogen plötzlich auf. Kein Traum! Er und Yohji....  
  
Aya versuchte hart, es zu unterdrücken, aber trotzdem schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Kein Yohji. Das Bett war leer. Bis auf ihn natürlich.... Und bis auf einen Zettel.  
  
Der Rotschopf hasste sich selbst dafür, aber seine Hand zitterte, als er den Zettel aufhob.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Bishonen.  
  
Gut geschlafen?  
  
Thanks, Du warst echt klasse!  
  
Yohji"  
  
Aya knüllte den Zettel zusammen und schmiss ihn quer durch den Raum. Er zog seine Knie an, schlang seine Arme darum und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie. Er kniff seine Lieder fest zusammen, als er das nur all zu bekannte Brennen von Tränen spürte, und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
  
Er würde nicht weinen. Nicht deswegen. Nicht wegen Yohji. Er hatte es doch von vorne herein gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nie mehr als eine weitere von Yohjis Affären sein würde, und trotzdem tat es so weh...  
  
*Baka. Aya no Baka. Warum hast Du dich auch nur auf ihn eingelassen? Selber schuld. Hör auf zu flennen!*  
  
Seine Tränen wollten nicht auf ihn hören, sie begannen zu rollen. Aya ließ sich seitwärts in sein Bett fallen und schluchzte leise.  
  
„Thanks, Du warst echt klasse... Und das wars dann wohl." Aya versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber sie wollten nicht auf ihn hören und rollten weiter über seine Wangen, wärend er sich leise schwor, nie wieder so dumm zu sein auf irgendjemanden reinzufallen und zu lieben.  
  
*Warum sollte er mich auch wollen. Ich bin nur ein kalter Eisblock, ein Mörder, ich habe doch gar keine Liebe verdient. Allen, die ich jemals geliebt habe, ist es schlecht ergangen, ich sollte froh für ihn sein...*  
  
Trotzdem rollten die Tränen weiter.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später zwang Aya sich schließlich dazu, aufzustehen. Er hatte in zwei Stunden Schicht im Blumenlaben. Zusammen mit Omi, Gott sei Dank nicht mit Yohji.  
  
Müde tappt er ins Bad, verschwand unter der Dusche und stellte sie Wassertemperatur hoch. Das Wasser verbrannte seine Haut fast, so heiß war es, aber das war egal. Er glaubte, noch überall auf seinem Körper Yohji riechen, schmecken, fühlen zu können.  
  
Ärgerlich griff Aya nach einem Waschlappen und schrubbte sich ab, bis seine sonst so weiße Haut fast krebsrot wurde.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, aber plötzlich wurde das Wasser eiskalt. Aya seufzte und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. Er griff sich ein Handtuch und verließ das Bad, peinlich darauf bedacht nicht einmal zufällig einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er seinen Anblick ertragen würde.  
  
Wieder in seinem Zimmer griff er eine seiner Jeans und einen dicken Rollkragenpulli und zog sich schnell an, dann trottete er die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche.  
  
Müde... Er war so müde... warum nur? Aya seufzte und schlüpfte leise durch die Küchentür.  
  
Ken saß an dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und stopfte hastig ein paar Sandwichs in sich hinein. Wahrscheinlich wollte er wieder weg, Fußball mit den Nachbarskindern spielen.  
  
Sobald Ken seine Anwesenheit bemerkte, lief der Junge puterrot an und verschluckte sich an einem Bissen. Anscheinend waren er und Yohji laut genug gewesen um Ken und dann wahrscheinlich auch Omi zu wecken... Shimatta. Auch das noch.  
  
„Ähhhh... Ha... Hallo Aya..."  
  
„Hn." Er nickte Ken zu und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Er konnte sprühen, wie Ken seine Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgte.  
  
„Ähm, falls Du Yohji-kun suchst, der..."  
  
„Nein.", sagte Aya nur und drehte sich um. Ken starrte ihn verblüfft an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Aya verließ einfach den Raum. Er war nicht fair zu Ken, das war ihm schon klar, aber er wusste eh schon, was Ken sagen wollte: „Wie, aber ich dachte, Du und Yohji ihr wärt jetzt ein Paar..."  
  
Aya schnaubte wütend. Peinlich genug, das alle sie gehört hatten, aber er hatte bestimmt nicht vor seinen Teamkameraden auf die Nase zu binden dass er nur einer von Yohjis endlosen One-Night-Stands gewesen war. Das würden sie eh schon schnell genug merken.  
  
Er lehnte sich an ein Fenster und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die er sich mitgenommen hatte. Die Flüssigkeit lief angenehm kühl seine Kehle hinunter, und er bemühte sich, sich langsam zu entspannen.  
  
Noch 15 Minuten bis zu seiner Schicht mit Omi. Aya seufzte. Jetzt war wahrscheinlich Yohji noch im Blumenladen, und er wollte es auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dem älteren Weißmitglied über den Weg zu laufen. Er würde den Triumph, der in Yohjis Blick liegen würde, nicht ertragen.  
  
Nur wie lange würde er Yohji aus dem Weg gehen können?  
  
Aya seufzte schon wieder. Es war einer von diesen Tagen, an dem man sich wünschte, gar nicht erst aufgestanden zu sein.  
  
Noch 10 Minuten bis zu seiner Schicht im Koneko.  
  
Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg und hoffte inständig, dass Yohji nicht da war. Oder zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu flirten, um auf ihn zu achten.  
  
Aya verflucht den Schmerz, den dieser Gedanke in seinem Herz entfachte, und schwor sich gleichzeitig, Yohji auf gar keinen Fall merken zu lassen, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Den Triumph würde er Yohji auf keinen Fall gönnen!  
  
Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür zum Laden und trat ein. Sofort schoss Omis Kopf um die Ecke, und obwohl auch er rot wurde, begrüßte er Aya fröhlich wie immer.  
  
„Oh, Hallo Aya-kun." Der Kleine sah so aus als ob er sich das „Gut geschlafen?" so grade noch verkneifen konnte, und Aya war ihm reichlich dankbar dafür dass er die Klappe hielt.  
  
„Hallo.", grüßte er, kurz und knapp wie immer. Omi lächelte trotzdem fröhlich und erklärte Aya, was noch zu tun war. Viele Gestecke waren in Auftrag gegeben worden, und Aya erklärte sich sofort bereit diese zu übernehmen. So musste er sich wenigstens nicht irgendwelchen Horden kreischender Mädchen stellen und hatte seine Ruhe. Und Omi machte es nichts aus, sich um die Kunden zu kümmern, Gott sei dank.  
  
„Yohji-Kun ist übrigens unterwegs, um Blumen auszuliefern. Er dürfte aber bald wieder hier sein."  
  
Aya biss die Zähne zusammen und verschwand schnell hinter dem Arbeitstisch, um Omi nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Das hatte der Kleine nun wirklich nicht verdient, er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass Aya so dumm war. So endlos dumm...  
  
Aya zerquetschte die Rosenblüte, die er grade in die Hand genommen hatte, ohne es eigentlich zu merken. Erst als sich die Dornen tief in seine Hand bohrten, kam er wieder zu sich und ließ die demolierte Pflanze fallen, wobei er vorgab Omis verwirrte Blicke nicht zu bemerken.  
  
___  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend lief Yohji zurück zu seinem Auto. Das war jetzt die vorletzte Lieferung gewesen, eine noch und er konnte zurück nach Hause.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. In 5 Minuten begann Ayas Schicht, und so wie er den Rotschopf kannte, war er jetzt bestimmt schon im Laden.  
  
Yohji streckte sich und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf, bevor er wieder in seinen Wagen stieg und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Er wäre wirklich zu gerne noch im Bett liegen geblieben um auf Ayas Aufwachen zu warten, aber leider hatte Omi schon früh an Ayas Tür geklopft und ihn recht unsanft an seine Schicht erinnert.  
  
Yohji lachte leise in sich hinein, als er sich an die Reaktionen der jüngeren beiden Weiß-Mitglieder erinnerte, sobald er diesen Morgen die Küche betreten hatte. Beide waren feuerrot geworden, und während Omi sich ein Lächeln und ein fröhliches „guten Morgen" abgerungen hatte, hatte Ken sich die Gelegenheit für eine ganze Menge dummer Kommentare natürlich nicht entgehen lasen.  
  
Immerhin war es nicht grade häufig dass man Yohji Kundou, Playboy und Womenizer aus Überzeugung, auf eine Nacht mit einem Mann festnageln konnte. Aber was für ein Mann...  
  
Yohji grinste breit, als er sich die letzte Nacht noch einmal genüsslich in Erinnerung rief. Verschwitzte Körper, violette, funkelnde Augen, dieses tiefe Knurren, das Aya immer wieder von sich gegeben hatte...  
  
Nur noch diese eine Lieferung, dann würde er endlich wieder zurück zu seinem Rotschopf können.  
  
Sein Rotschopf... Aya und er waren doch jetzt... /zusammen/, oder?  
  
Er hatte den anderen Mann ja leider nicht mehr über seine Gefühle ausfragen können, aber dieses Lächeln, das Aya ihm geschenkt hatte, sprach Bände. Yohji hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Aya zu wecken. Der andere hatte so friedlich ausgesehen, wie er da auf dem Bett lag, mit verwuschelten roten Haaren und einem angedeuteten Lächeln auf den Lippen, zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind... So... süß!  
  
Süß war normalerweise kein Wort, dass er mit Aya verbinden würde, aber er hatte Aya auch noch nicht oft beim Schlafen beobachtet.  
  
Yohji hatte den anderen aber auch nicht ohne jedes Lebenszeichen von ihm aufwachen lassen wollen, darum hatte er Aya einen Zettel geschrieben. Gut, der hatte auch nicht wirklich ein Liebesgeständnis enthalten, aber das war auch etwas was er Aya ins Gesicht sagen wollte. Und das möglichst bald.  
  
Yohji zog ein letztes mal an seiner Zigarette, dann warf er den Stumpen aus dem Autofenster und fuhr los. Je ehr er fertig wurde, desto schneller war er wieder bei Aya.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gut, das war also Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe es sind nicht all zu viele Rechtschreib-Fehler drin! Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt mir, bitte bitte. Je mehr Feedback ich kriege, desto mehr inspiriert mich das und um so schneller kommt der nächste Part! ^___^ ( E-mail: nuriko22@gmx.de)  
  
Bis dann,  
  
Leeyanora 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hallo Minna-san! Da bin ich wieder. Sorry das es mit diesem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war für ein paar Wochen in Urlaub. Ich hoffe nur dass ich es schaffe den nächsten Teil zu posten, bevor ich in einer Woche oder so wieder nach Holland fahre... ^__^;; Ach co, Sweetrose, Du hast gefragt ob "Crimson Beauty" meine Erfindung ist: Nein, die Blume gibt es wirklich. Ist eine spezielle Züchtung der Sorte Sonnenkind und wohl ziemlich selten. Aber giftig ist sie nicht, das hab ich dazu gedichtet, passte so schön. ^__^  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Aya starrte frustriert auf die abgeknickte Cattleya, die er eigentlich für sein Gesteck gebraucht hätte. Omi würde ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen, weil er schon die vierte von diesen teuren Orchideen aus Unachtsamkeit zerstört hatte, neben etlichen anderen Blumen.  
  
Heute war halt nicht sein Tag, und es war erst Mittag... Und in ein paar Minuten würde Yohji wahrscheinlich von seiner Liefer-Tour zurückkommen, und es gab keinen Fluchtweg.  
  
Aya ließ das Gesteck, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, liegen und ging zu Omi nach vorne in den Laden, weil er hörte dass die Klingel, die einen neuen Kunden anzeigte, mittlerweile in Dauerbetrieb war. Und tatsächlich war der Blumenladen voller Schulmädchen, die ihn belagerten sobald er in ihr Sichtfeld kam.  
  
Aya fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und schloss kurz die Augen, als er spürte wie sich ein pochender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn breit machte. Eine etwas ältere Dame versuchte hilflos gegen den Strom junger, giggelnder Mädchen anzukämpfen, um die Blumen in ihrer Hand zu bezahlen. Aya erbarmte sich ihrer und führte sie zur Kasse, wo er ihr den Preis nannte und ihr Wechselgeld herausgab, dann suchte er nach irgendeiner Ausrede, um nicht wieder in die laute Horde von Fangirls eintauchen zu müssen.  
  
Als das Telefon klingelte sah er seine Chance gekommen, aber Omi war schneller als er und rief ihm zu allem Übel auch noch ein "Ich geh schon, kümmer du dich bitte um die Kunden, Aya-kun!" zu. Aya knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn es nicht /Omi/ gewesen wäre, hätte er schwören können dass der Kleine ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, aber so...  
  
Sofort klebten zwei Drittel der Mädchen an ihm, die anderen standen in Grüppchen herum und kicherten und warfen ihm und Omi vermeintlich verstohlene Blicke zu. Und Yohji würde bald herein kommen, und...  
  
"Aya-kun, für dich!", unterbrach Omi seine verzweifelten Gedanken und hielt ihm das Telefon mit einem besorgt wirkenden Blick hin. Aya runzelte die Stirn und nahm den Hörer, während Omi ihm zuflüsterte: "Das Krankenhaus."  
  
Aya spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Wenn er schon immer blass gewesen war, konnte man ihn jetzt nicht mehr nicht von der Wand unterscheiden, als er mit einer leicht zitternden Hand den Hörer aufnahm und sich zögernd meldete.  
  
Eine junge, freundliche Frauenstimme bat ihn im Namen von dem Doktor, der Aya-chan normalerweise behandelte, sobald wie möglich in die Klinik zu kommen.  
  
Sobald er aufgelegt hatte, wirbelte Aya herum und suchte Omi. Der Kleine musterte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick und sagte, noch bevor Aya den Mund aufmachen konnte:  
  
"Geh ruhig, Aya-kun. Ich komme schon zurecht, und Yohji-kun müsste auch bald hier sein." Aya hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und geküsst vor Dankbarkeit. Anstelle dessen riss er sich die Schürze ab, griff nach seinem Schlüsselbund und rannte nach einem leisen "Arigatou." für Omi förmlich aus dem Laden und zu seinem Auto.  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er los, jeder Gedanke an Yohji vergessen. Er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, als er an Yohji, der grade von seiner Blumentour zurückgekehrt war, vorbeifuhr.  
  
___  
  
Yohji stieß verwirrt die Tür zum Koneko Sumu Le auf. Er kämpfte sich durch eine Gruppe Schulmädchen hindurch, die den Eingang blockierten, und suchte verzweifelt nach Omi. Der Kleine musste doch irgendwo stecken, immerhin hatte er doch Schicht zusammen mit Aya! Was zum Teufel war denn nur los, eine neue Mission?  
  
Nein, dann hätte man ihn kontaktiert, sein Handy war die ganze Zeit über angeschaltet gewesen, daran konnte es also nicht liegen.  
  
"Yohji-kun, Gott sei Dank!", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme links von ihm.  
  
"Omi! Was ist denn hier los? Wo ist Aya?"  
  
Omi sah sich um und trat dann näher an Yohji heran.  
  
"Die Klinik hat soeben angerufen, er musste dringend zu seiner Schwester. Yohji-kun, könntest du nicht seine Schicht übernehmen? Ken-kun ist schon weg, und ich schaffe das hier alleine auf gar keinen Fall."  
  
Ayas Schwester? Oh Gott, was wenn sich der Zustand der Kleinen verschlechtert hatte? Oder wenn irgendetwas passiert war? Das würde Aya doch nie verkraften! Und ausgerechnet jetzt, so ein Mist! Nein, Stopp, das war unfair. Aber trotzdem... Aya...  
  
"Ähm, Yohji-kun?"  
  
Omis Stimme riss Yohji aus seinen Gedanken. Ach ja, der Kleine hatte ihn etwas gefragt...  
  
"Eh, ja. klar, Omittchi. Ich übernehm dann mal die Kasse, ne?"  
  
Damit verschwand Yohji hinter der Holztheke und widmete sich der langen Kundenschlange, die sich bereits gebildet hatte. Bald schon hatte er zu viel zu tun um sich viele Sorgen um Aya zu machen oder um an irgendetwas anderes als an Blumen- und andere Pflanzenpreise zu denken, aber trotzdem: ein fades Gefühl in der Magengegend blieb.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag erschien Ken, mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen, und erzählte aufgeregt von dem Spiel, dass die Kinder die er trainierte, wohl gewonnen hatten. So genau bekam Yohji das nicht mit, da er noch zu beschäftigt mit der Kundschaft war, die aber Gott sei Dank langsam immer weniger wurde.  
  
Andererseits hatte er dadurch auch weniger zu tun. Also blieb mehr Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, die sich in Yohjis Fall fast ausschließlich um einen gewissen Rotschopf drehten, wie eigentlich den ganzen Tag schon. Nur waren die Gedanken, die er sich früher an diesem Tag gemacht hatte, eindeutig vergnüglicher gewesen...  
  
"...Also, bis später dann! Bye, Yohji-kun!"  
  
Yohji sah überrascht auf und erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf einen winkenden Omi, der grade aus der Tür des Blumenladens lief. Stimmt, Omi hatte erzählt dass er sich noch mit Freunden treffen wollte, aber doch erst am Abend!  
  
Yohji warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich schon recht spät war. Ken hatte Omis Schicht übernommen und rumorte laut im Hinterraum herum, wahrscheinlich mit der letzten Lieferung Topfpflanzen, die erst an diesem Mittag herein gekommen war, und Yohji war somit alleine im Laden.  
  
Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich verbotenerweise eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Aber die brauchte er jetzt wirklich. Verdammt, schon so spät und immer noch keine Nachricht von Aya.  
  
Hoffentlich ging es Aya-chan gut, hoffentlich war nichts schlimmes passiert... Vielleicht war die Kleine ja endlich aus dem Koma aufgewacht? Und Aya und sie waren zur Feier des Tages irgendwo Essen gegangen. Oder spazieren, in dem Park den Aya so mochte.  
  
Andererseits, durfte man denn direkt aufstehen, wenn man vorher fast zwei Jahre lang im Koma gelegen hatte? Vielleicht musste die Kleine ja noch ein oder zwei Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben, und Aya war bei ihr geblieben, damit sie sich nicht so allein fühlte. Aber würde Aya dann über Nacht bei ihr bleiben?  
  
Der Gedanke versetzte Yohji einen kleinen Stich, und beschämt stellte er fest dass er tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Ayas kleine Schwester war!  
  
*Yohji no Baka! Gott, das ist doch albern, sie ist seine /Schwester/! Kami- sama, was ein blöder Gedanke.*  
  
Allerdings war es schon klar, dass Aya seine Schwester sehr lieben musste, so versessen wie er auf seine Rache an Takatori war. Vielleicht würde er nun seine Zeit lieber mit Aya-chan als mit seinem neuen Liebhaber verbringen und Yohji links liegen lassen!  
  
Ach, wer sagte denn überhaupt dass die Kleine aufgewacht war?  
  
Das schlechte Gefühl in Yohjis Magengegend verstärkte sich, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam: Was, wenn Aya-chan nun tot war? Im Prinzip war dieser Gedanke wohl viel logischer als der, dass sie nach zwei Jahren Koma auf einmal aufwachen würde!  
  
Die Frage war nur, was ihr Bruder dann wohl anstellen würde?  
  
Yohji schnippte seine aufgerauchte Kippe in den nächsten Blumenkübel, zündete sich sofort die Nächste an und inhalierte tief.  
  
Hoffentlich machte Aya nichts unüberlegtes! Wie zum Beispiel ganz alleine Takatoris Villa zu stürmen, was sein sicherer Tod wäre. Oder sich selbst etwas antun...  
  
Yohji schluckte hart als er sich an etwas erinnerte, das Aya einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte: "Ich lebe nur für Aya-chan."  
  
Aber was, wenn Aya-chan nun tot war? Würde Aya sich etwa umbringen?!? Nein, so weit würde er nicht gehen, oder doch? Gott, der Rotschopf hatte sein ganzes früheres Leben aufgegeben um seine Schwester zu rächen, wer weiß was er noch alles für sie tun würde?  
  
Von einer plötzlichen, panischen Angst befallen schmiss Yohji die noch nicht einmal halb gerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und lief hinter die Holztheke, um seinen Mantel und seine Autoschlüssel zu suchen. Er musste Aya finden! Nur, wo könnte der andere Mann sein?  
  
Yohji raufte sich die Haare. Er wusste ja nicht einmal in welcher Klinik Aya-chan eigentlich lag, also hatte er nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt! Manx! Die wusste es bestimmt. Aber sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Verdammt!  
  
"Ähm, Entschuldigung..."  
  
Yohji blinzelte verwirrt und sah in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die ein vorwiegend rotes Blumengesteck in den Händen hielt.  
  
"Oh... Gomen." Er ließ seine Jacke wieder sinken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie konnte er sich nur so verrückt machen? Aya-chan ging es bestimmt gut, und ihrem Bruder erst recht. Und Aya war nun mal Aya, es war kein großes Wunder dass er sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte.  
  
Yohji lächelte der Frau entschuldigend zu und strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich war wohl in Gedanken... Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" ,fragte er in diesem ganz bestimmten Ton und mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass seine weißen Zähne zeigte. Die Frau wurde prompt puterrot und schob ihm wortlos das Blumengebinde über die Theke zu.  
  
Yohji überlegte noch, ob er schnell seine Hand ausstrecken sollte um die Hand der Dame zu berühren oder gar zu streicheln, oder ob sie ihm dann wohl eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde. Sie war anscheinend jetzt schon beleidigt... Komisch, normalerweise hätte er das als Herausforderung angesehen, aber irgendwie berührte ihn das heute gar nicht. Sicher, die Frau war recht ansehlich, aber er war nun mal schon vergeben.  
  
Dann erkannte Yohji die roten Blumen wieder, aus denen das Arrangement bestand, und er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Crimson Beauty. Seine Aya-Blume. Die /giftige/ Aya-Blume... War das nun ein schlechtes Omen? Aya...  
  
Er schlug mit beiden Händen flach auf den Tisch. Die junge Frau zuckte erschrocken zurück und sah ihn fragend an, doch bevor er sich erneut entschuldigen konnte spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Schon okay, ich übernehm für dich. Geh ruhig nach Oben, Yohji." Ken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Omi ihm von Aya erzählt...  
  
Yohji nickte dem Fußballer dankbar zu und flüchtete praktisch die Treppen hoch.  
  
Für einen Augenblick lang blieb er vor Ayas Tür stehen und überlegte, ob er sich Zugang verschaffen sollte um dort auf den Rotschopf zu warten. Er entschied sich dagegen, er wollte Aya nicht das Gefühl geben ihn zu sehr zu bedrängen. Also stapfte er weiter zu seinem eigenen Raum.  
  
Außerdem würde Aya ihn töten, wenn er es wagen sollte sich in /seinem/ Zimmer eine Kippe anzustecken, und er brauchte jetzt wirklich dringend eine.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Aya saß inzwischen am Bett seiner Schwester und hielt ihre leblose Hand.  
  
Der Anruf vom Krankenhaus war eine Art falscher Alarm gewesen. Die Geräte, an die Aya-chan angeschlossen war, hatten plötzlich deutlich veränderte Messwerte angezeigt, und für einen Moment hatten die Ärzte schon geglaubt dass das Mädchen aufwachen würde. Doch dann hatte sich ihr Zustand für einige beängstigende Minuten sogar noch verschlechtert, ganz so als ob alle ihre Energie in ein paar Augenblicke gesteckt, und diese Energie hatte ihr dann später gefehlt. Mittlerweile war aber wieder alles so wie vor diesem seltsamen Zwischenfall.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie ja versucht, endlich aufzuwachen?  
  
Den Ärzten war die ganze Geschichte auf jeden Fall ein unerklärliches Rätsel, schließlich hatten sie Aya-chan schon für tot erklärt. Und solch eine plötzliche Reaktion war bei Toten nun mal selten.  
  
Aya schauderte leicht als er daran dachte, wie knapp seine kleine Schwester wieder einmal dem Tod entronnen war. Oder stand sie im Prinzip nicht die ganze Zeit schon sehr eng an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod? Wenn man diesen Zustand, in dem Aya-chan sich befand, überhaupt "Leben" nennen konnte.  
  
Während Aya das blasse, bewegungslose Gesicht anstarrte, schoss ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: * Wenigstens bin ich so Yohji entkommen.*  
  
Sofort ohrfeigte er sich mental selbst. Hier lag seine kleine, geliebte, unschuldige Schwester, die wahrscheinlich nur noch lebte weil der unbekannte Gott, der sich offensichtlich einen perversen Spaß daraus machte sein Leben und das der Personen, die er liebte, zu zerstören, sich noch länger an ihrem Leid ergötzen wollte. Und er war... *erleichtert*, weil er seinem -mehr oder weniger unabsichtlichen- One-Night-Stand so nicht sehen musste???  
  
*Gott, ich bin ja so ein Egoist!*  
  
"Aya-chan... es tut mir so leid... Ich bin ein schlechter Bruder, gomen... Gomen nasai..."  
  
Aya drückte die schlaffe Hand in seiner noch ein wenig fester. Er war doch selbst Schuld!  
  
Hatte er nicht Aya-chan versprochen, nur noch für sie zu leben? Hatte er ihr nicht versprochen, nur noch dafür zu leben um den Moment nicht zu verpassen an dem sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, damit sie dann nicht so allein wäre wie er jetzt? Dass er nur noch für die Rache an Takatori leben würde?  
  
Wie hatte er sich dann überhaupt auf Yohji einlassen können? Er war... glücklich gewesen, glücklich mit Yohji in seinen Armen und diesem wundervollen Geruch in der Nase...  
  
Nicht einmal hatte er an Aya-chan oder auch nur an Takatori gedacht. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, er hatte seine Schwester wieder einmal verraten.  
  
Wütend stand Aya auf und lief zum Fenster. Düster starrte er nach draußen in die bereits einsetzende Dämmerung, ohne das eigentlich wahrzunehmen.  
  
Er hatte kein Recht, glücklich zu sein! Nicht, solange seine kleine Imouto noch immer im Koma lag und Takatori lebend herumlief.  
  
Entschlossen raffte Aya sich auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Schon nach neun... Es war Mittag gewesen, als er den Koneko verlassen hatte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass er fast den ganzen Tag an Aya-chans Bett gesessen hatte, in dunklen Gedanken vertieft und ihre Hand haltend.  
  
Zeit, zurück nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
Morgen hatte er wieder Frühschicht mit Kenken, und er wollte noch ein wenig trainieren bevor ins Bett ging. Er musste dringend seinen Kopf freibekommen, und das ging nun mal am besten beim Kendo-Training.  
  
"Tschüß, Aya-chan. Morgen nach meiner Schicht komme ich wieder, okay? Ich werde dir die schönsten Blumen im ganzen Laden mitbringen, versprochen."  
  
Aya-chan liebte Blumen, vor allem Rosen, und das Zimmer sah so leer aus. Morgens früh war es oft sehr ruhig im Koneko Sumu Le, da würde es nichts ausmachen wenn er ein Gesteck für sie anfertigte, und er würde das Geld dann später von seinem Gehalt abziehen...  
  
Leise schloss Aya die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Porsche.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Yohji sprang von seinem Bett als er das Geräusch quietschender Reifen vor dem Blumenladen wahrnahm und rannte zum Fenster seines Apartments.  
  
Ein grüner Lieferwagen hatte offenbar mitten auf der Straße eine Vollbremsung hingelegt. Der Fahrer hing halb aus dem Seitenfenster und fluchte lauthals über die Katze, die grade quer über die Straße lief um in einer Zaunlücke zu verschwinden.  
  
Yohji seufzte. *Immer noch kein Aya...*  
  
Er drehte sich um und schlurfte über den Flur zurück zu seinem Bett, stolperte aber über eine leere Bierflasche auf dem Boden und ruderte mit den Armen, um nicht umzukippen. Dabei stieß er noch gleich drei, vier andere Falschen und den überfüllten Aschenbecher um.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!"  
  
Wütend ließ Yohji sich auf sein Bett fallen und griff nach seiner Zigaretten-Schachtel. Leer. Schon wieder?  
  
Normalerweise hatte Yohji immer einen kleinen Vorrat an Zigaretten in seinem Nachttisch, so vier oder fünf Packungen. Aber als er sich jetzt auf den Bauch rollte um in der Vorrats-Schublade herumzuwühlen, bemerkte er überrascht dass er nur noch eine Schachtel hatte. Und die Bierflaschen, die er sonst ebenfalls immer auf Vorrat in einer Ecke seines Schrankes lagerte(Damit Omi sie nicht zufällig entdeckte und ihm eine Predigt hielt oder ihm mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick strafte), war ebenfalls schon fast leer...  
  
Aber es war einfach nicht zum Aushalten! Ein Blick auf den Radiowecker auf seinem Nachttisch sagte Yohji, das es schon fast zehn war, und immer noch keine Spur von Aya... nicht mal eine Nachricht, rein gar nichts! Und das schlimmste war: Er konnte nichts tun außer hier herumzusitzen und.... gar nichts zu tun.  
  
*Tja, das letzte Bier war wohl zu viel...*  
  
Seufzend besah Yohji sich die Sauerei, die er auf seinem Zimmerboden veranstaltet hatte, und dachte einen Augenblick lang ernsthaft darüber nach ob er einen Besen und Kehrschaufel holen sollte um ein wenig aufzuräumen. Dann klopfte es plötzlich an seiner Tür.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war Yohji quer durch sein Apartment zur Tür gerannt und riss sie in wilder Hoffnung auf...  
  
"....Oh. Hi Omi." Er versuchte ein Grinsen, merkte aber selbst dass es nur eine Grimasse geworden war.  
  
"Hallo Yohji-kun.... Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Yohji hätte am liebsten laut gelacht. Nichts war in Ordnung, und das wusste der Chibi sehr wohl, aber der Kleine konnte doch auch nichts dafür. Also lächelte er gezwungen und sagte "Ja, klar", aber er wusste genau das Omi wusste dass es eine Lüge war.  
  
"Aya-kun ist immer noch nicht zu Hause, oder?", sagte Omi. Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung, und Yohji antwortete gar nicht erst. Warum auch. Der Kleine konnte sogar nach Stunden noch herausriechen ob Yohji wieder einmal im Blumenladen geraucht hatte oder nicht, sicherlich war ihm da die Fahne seines älteren Teamkollegen nicht entgangen.  
  
"Hey, er kommt bestimmt gleich. Vielleicht hat er ja noch irgendwo etwas gegessen oder einen Tee getrunken, ich glaube nicht dass er zu Mittag gegessen hat. Wollen wir unten auf ihn warten, ich wollte eh noch in die Küche und Kaffee kochen. Muss noch Hausaufgaben machen..." Omi zog eine leichte Grimasse und lächelte Yohji dann einladend an.  
  
Der Blonde seufzte schwer. "Nein, ist schon gut Kiddo. Ich warte hier. Bleib nicht zu lange auf." Er wusste das Omi es nur gut meinte und ihn aufheitern wollte, aber das war nun wirklich das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Er ignorierte Omis besorgten Blick und wandte sich zurück zu seinem Bett und seinen Zigaretten. Das leise klicken der Tür sagte ihm, dass Omi gegangen war, und er streckte sich lang auf seinem Bett aus. Yohji starrte die brennende Kippe in seiner Hand an und drückte sie mit einer wütenden Bewegung auf seinem Nachttisch aus, dann rollte er sich eng zusammen und starrte seine Tür an.  
  
*Aya...*  
  
____  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya parkte seinen Porsche außerhalb des Konekos auf dem Bordstein und achtete darauf die Tür leise zu schließen als er hinausstieg. Er wollte auf keinen Fall die Aufmerksamkeit gewisser Teamkollegen durch den Lärm des Garagentors oder der Autotür erregen.  
  
Auf seinem Weg zur Haustür ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern, und Aya presste sich überrascht an die Hauswand. Dann ertönte gedämpftes Fluchen, und der Rotschopf entspannte sich als er Omis Stimme erkannte. Die Wände von diesem verfluchten Haus waren wirklich zu dünn.  
  
Hn. Der Kleine war also noch wach. Aya hatte keine besondere Lust auf Vorwürfe oder besorgte Fragen, also machte er kehrt und schlich sich durch den Hintereingang ins Haus. Er spähte vorsichtig durch die geöffnete Küchentür und sah wie Omi verstreutes Besteck vom Boden aufhob. Das war also dieses scheppernde Geräusch gewesen. Gut, so war der Kleine wenigstens beschäftigt und würde ihn nicht bemerken.  
  
Tatsächlich schaffte Aya es, ungesehen bis sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Er legte seine Uhr auf seinen Nachttisch, zog seine Sachen aus, faltete sie Naht auf Naht und packte sie in ihren Platz in seinem Schrank. Er holte seine Trainingssachen heraus (die selbstverständlich genau an ihrem angestammten Platz lag und natürlich frisch gewaschen war) und griff sein Katana, dann begann er mit dem Training.  
  
____  
  
Yohji gähnte herzhaft und blinzelte überrascht. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Schnell drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Tatsächlich, es war schon nach Mitternacht. Verdammt!  
  
Der Blonde sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster. Ein schwarzer Porsche parkte auf dem Bordstein. Aya!  
  
So schnell wie er konnte, und wie es sein überfüllter Fußboden erlaubte, rannte Yohji zur Tür. Er stoppte nur kurz vor seinem Spiegel, um sich ein wenig herzurichten. Dann stolperte er durch das Haus zu Ayas Tür und klopfte laut an. Keine Antwort. Ob Aya schon im Bett war? Vorsichtig prüfte Yohji, ob die Tür verschlossen war. Sie sprang sofort auf als er die Klinke herunterdrückte, und der schlaksige Blonde spähte vorsichtig in das dunkle Zimmer.  
  
Aya war noch wach, er saß mit bloßem Oberkörper auf der Fensterbank und wischte sich mit einem zusammengeknüllten Stoffbündel (vielleicht sein Shirt?) Schweiß vom Gesicht. Sein im Mondlicht weiß schimmernder Brustkorb bebte weil der Rotschopf schwer atmete. Yohji war sich sicher dass der andere Mann trainiert hatte, vor allem da sein Katana neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Leise öffnete der Blonde die Tür ganz und schlich in Ayas Zimmer, um den anderen Mann nicht zu alarmieren. Rote Haare schimmerten in dem silbrigen Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, dunkel wie Blut und ließen die eh schon blasse Haut von Ayas Gesicht schneeweiß erscheinen, und mehr wie je erschien der Jüngere Yohji wie eine unantastbare, kostbare Statue. Er gab sich alle Mühe dieses wunderschöne Bild, das Ayas heller Körper im Kontrast zu dem dunklen Nachthimmel bot, nicht durch verräterische Geräusche zu zerstören, aber Aya hörte ihn trotzdem.  
  
"Was willst du, Kudoh? Verschwinde!"  
  
"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Aya.", sagte Yohji sarkastisch. Aya warf ihm nur einen seiner berühmten Todesblicke zu und blieb still. Gut, dann eben anders.  
  
"Du hast uns allen ganz schön Angst eingejagt! Du hättest dich ruhig mal melden können, weißt du, nur eben Bescheid sagen was los ist."  
  
Aya starrte ihn weiterhin kühl an. Dann, endlich, öffnete er den Mund.  
  
"Verschwinde."  
  
Yohji schnaubte ungehalten. "Verdammt noch mal Aya, ich hab schon gedacht dir wäre sonst was passiert! Ich bin fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge, und alles was du mir zu sagen hast ist dass ich verschwinden soll?"  
  
Violette Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Yohji zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ein kleines, blutiges Häufchen auf Ayas sonst so makellos sauberen Fußboden gewesen. Der Blonde schluckte nervös. Das sah gar nicht gut aus... Was hatte er nur jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Es war doch wohl nicht falsch, sich um die Person zu sorgen, die man liebte!  
  
"Was ist denn los mit dir? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yohji mutig weiter, erhielt aber natürlich keine Antwort. Nun gut, Aya war noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen. Also eine andere Taktik...  
  
Yohji seufzte schwer und grinste dann schief.  
  
"Du musst natürlich nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Und wenn doch, ich bin immer für dich da und hör dir zu."  
  
Damit zog er den jüngeren einfach vom Fensterbrett herunter in seine Arme. Sofort stieg ihm dieser ganz besondere Duft entgegen, der Aya immer anzuhaften schien. Leicht blumig, wahrscheinlich wegen der Arbeit im Blumenladen, sie alle rochen immer ein wenig nach diesem Grünzeug, aber keiner so intensiv wie Aya... Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, undefinierbares, das einfach nur pur Aya war.  
  
Der Blonde war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Aya sich versteifte, und auch das warnende Zischen entging ihm. Aber als er grade seine Nase in Ayas seidigen, rotem Haar vergraben wollte stieß Aya ihn mit beiden Händen fest von sich.  
  
Da Yohjis Gleichgewicht durch den früheren Alkoholgenuss bereits ziemlich angeschlagen war, landete er unsanft auf seinem Hintern.  
  
"Itai... Aya!"  
  
"Yohji. Du stinkst."  
  
Yohji war für einen Augenblick lang verwirrt, dann lachte er leise. *Ach so, /deshalb.../*  
  
"Wie bereits erwähnt, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Leicht wankend richtete Yohji sich auf und ging erneut auf Aya zu.  
  
"Aber keine Angst, ich bin nicht /so/ betrunken...", murmelte er in einem verführerischen Ton.  
  
Der spießte den Blonden wieder mit seinem shi-ne-Blick auf und zischte: "Egal. Verschwinde."  
  
Yohji seufzte erneut. "Aya, ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht willst, und das ist doch auch okay. Ich höre dir auch gerne einfach nur zu oder bin für dich da, wir müssen nicht immer miteinander schlafen."  
  
Aya starrte ihn für einen Augenblick lang eindeutig überrascht an, dann fing er sich wieder und setzte seine Eismaske auf.  
  
"Yohji, ich wüsste nicht warum ich mit dir reden, geschweige denn schlafen sollte. Und jetzt raus, bevor ich mich vergesse."  
  
Die Worte trafen Yohji hart, und er spürte wie Wut sich in ihm breit machte. "Ach nein? Und war gestern Nacht? Da hast du anscheinend noch ganz anders gedacht, oder täusche ich mich da?"  
  
"Letzte Nacht war ein Ausrutscher und wird nicht wieder passieren.", informierte Aya ihn kalt.  
  
Yohji glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ausrutscher? Das konnte Aya unmöglich ernst meinen!  
  
"Aya, diese Nacht war viel mehr als nur ein 'Ausrutscher'. Das war der beste und erfüllendste Sex den ich seit Jahren hatte, und das nicht nur im körperlichen Sinne!"  
  
"Na also. Du hast bekommen was du wolltest und ich auch. Ende."  
  
"Das stimmt doch nicht! Aya, ich will /dich/, und zwar ganz."  
  
Yohji wusste nicht mehr ob er wütend oder verzweifelt sein sollte, als Aya nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und sich dann wortlos umdrehte. Yohji schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Wie konnte der Mann nur so... so... Yohji fehlten die Worte.  
  
Er griff Ayas Schultern von hinten und schüttelte den kleineren Mann heftig. "Aya, verdammt noch mal, was soll dieser Scheiß eigentlich? Was ist los mit dir? Kannst du mir das bitte mal erklären?"  
  
Aya wirbelte herum. Yohji erhaschte noch ein wildes, violettes Funkeln, bevor ihm ein spitzer Ellbogen in die Rippen traf. Er hatte kaum eine Chance sich von dem Schlag zu erholen, als ihn schon der nächste traf, diesmal in die Magengrube. Mit einem erstickten Schrei sackte Yohji in sich zusammen.  
  
"A...Aya!"  
  
"Raus hier, sofort!"  
  
Yohji war mehr als nur verwirrt, er wusste nicht mehr was er tun oder sagen sollte. Was zum Teufel war mit Aya los?  
  
"Aya, warum... warum machst du das? Ich dachte... nach gestern Abend...."  
  
"Kudoh, zum letzten mal, diese Nacht war ein Versehen und hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Wir sollten sie beide einfach vergessen."  
  
Yohji konnte Aya nur fassungslos anstarren. "Vergessen? Die beste Nacht meines Lebens?"  
  
Aya schnaubte. "Yohji, du bist ein Playboy. Du hast in einer Woche mehr Sex als ich in einem Jahr, und da soll ich der Beste gewesen sein? Das sagst du wohl zu allen deinen One-Night-Stands."  
  
Der Blonde schüttete heftig den Kopf. Er stand leicht wankend auf, da er seinen Arm in seine schmerzende Seite presste. Aber der Schmerz, der langsam begann sich in seiner Brust zu formen, war um einiges schlimmer als die wahrscheinliche Prellung an seinen Rippen...  
  
So langsam begann es ihm zu dämmern dass Aya ihn womöglich nicht wollte... Aber das durfte einfach nicht sein! Grade während der letzten paar Stunden, die er alleine in seinem Zimmer, halb krank vor Sorge, verbracht hatte, war es Yohji so klar wie noch nie geworden dass er Aya von ganzem Herzen liebte!  
  
"Aya, bitte... das ist nicht dein Ernst..."  
  
Der Rotschopf sah so aus als könne er nur mit Mühe der Versuchung wiederstehen, genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen entschied sich der jüngere Mann zu einer klaren Geste: Er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete auf die Tür, wobei er Yohji mit seinen Blicken förmlich in den Boden stampfte.  
  
Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippe als er das brennen von Tränen in seinen Augen spürte. Er würde jetzt /nicht/ vor Aya ihn Tränen ausbrechen und heulen wie ein kleiner Schoßhund, diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Noch nicht auf jeden Fall... Wenn Aya ihn weiter so kalt anstarrte konnte er sich wahrscheinlich bald nicht mehr halten.  
  
"Aya, ich liebe dich!", hauchte er.  
  
Violette Augen weiteten sich geschockt, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Yohji wie in diesen unglaublichen Augen etwas aufleuchtete, ein Gefühl vielleicht, Unsicherheit, Wut? Er konnte es nicht genau zuordnen. Dann vereisten Ayas Augen wieder. Der kleinere Mann senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das Yohji nicht ganz verstehen konnte, 'Setsu...kute...'...  
  
Auf einmal schnellte Ayas Arm nach vorne und griff Yohjis Handgelenk. Er drehte den Arm der Ex-Detektivs hinter seinen Rücken und schob den Älteren so aus der Tür. "Das interessiert mich nicht." Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall hinter Yohji ins Schloss.  
  
Yohji rutschte mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt daran hinunter und fischte in seiner Tasche nach seinen Zigaretten. Er ahnte jetzt, was Aya gemurmelt hatte, auch wenn es im Augenblick für ihn keinen Sinn ergab. Setsunakutemoto.  
  
Er wusste auch nicht genau, was genau es gewesen war, das in Ayas Augen geschimmert hatte, bevor der andere ihn aus dem Raum geschmissen hatte, aber es bewies ihm das noch nicht alles für ihn verloren war. Aya fühlte irgendetwas für ihn, auch wenn er das noch verleugnete. Aber Yohji Kudoh war kein Mensch der so leicht aufgab.  
  
Setsunakutemoto. Er würde Aya kriegen.  
  
_____  
  
TBC  
  
Setsunakutemoto: "Auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist"  
  
So, das wars dann auch schon wieder. Danke schön an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben die letzten paar Teile zu kommentieren. Bitte schreibt mir auch weiterhin, ich liebe Feedback! Und je mehr ich davon kriege, desto schneller gibt's den nächsten Teil! ^__~ Bye, Leeyanora 


	4. Kapitel 4

Konnichi wa Minna-san!  
  
Ja, ich lebe noch. Hat etwas gedauert. Ich war im Urlaub, in Holland. Die Sprache da ist ja so cool... Und nicht so schwer wie Japanisch!! ^__^  
  
So, genug gefaselt, viel Spaß bei Teil 4!!!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Nachdem Yohji endlich aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, seufzte Aya halb erleichtert, halb verzweifelt auf... Das war schwerer gewesen als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Yohji auf einmal vor seiner Tür stehen würde, und schon gar nicht dass der Blonde... Gefühle für ihn hegte.  
  
* "Ich liebe dich, Aya!" *  
  
"Masaka!", fluchte er laut und drehte sich abrupt von seiner Tür weg. Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung begann er ein wenig aufzuräumen, aber außer seinem Trainingshirt und dem Katana lag nichts auf dem falschen Platz, also griff er sich wahllos ein Buch aus seinem Regal und warf sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Aya versuchte wirklich hart, sich auf die Buchstaben vor ihm zu konzentrieren, aber zu seiner Bestürzung wusste er nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht, was für ein Buch er eigentlich in den Händen hielt, also ließ er es wieder sinken. Er rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und zog die Bettdecke über sich, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.  
  
Wenn er sonst nicht einschlafen konnte, wandte Aya oft einen Trick an, von dem er mal gelesen hatte: Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Dunkelheit und darauf, absolut nichts zu denken. Meistens klappte es nach einer leinen Weile, aber heute drifteten seine Gedanken einfach immer wieder ab.  
  
* "Ich liebe dich, Aya!"*  
  
Genervt setzte sich der Rotschopf wieder auf und ging schließlich zum Fenster. Er setzte sich auf den Sims und besah sich den Himmel, die vielen Sterne... Der blasse Mann lehnte seinen Kopf an das kühle Glas und begann, die hellen Punkte am Firmament zu zählen. Eine sinnlose und unmögliche Aufgabe, das wusste er, und genau deshalb tat er es. Allerdings rutschte er immer wieder a und verlor den Stern, den er grade gezählt hatte, aus den Augen, und ein paar mal vergaß er sogar die Zahl bei der er war und musste wieder von vorne anfangen.  
  
Sterne zählen... Das hatte er früher mit Aya-chan oft "gespielt", wenn er sie ins Bett stecken wollte und sie keine Lust hatte. Irgendwann war die Kleine dann immer so müde gewesen, dass sie freiwillig ging, aber trotzdem hatte sie das Spiel immer gemocht. Sie hatte immer gelacht wenn sie auf einmal nicht mehr wusste bei welchem Stern oder welcher Zahl sie war, und gesagt, er solle es besser machen. Meistens hatte er das geschafft. Die Kleine war auch selten über Hundert gekommen, sein Rekord hingegen lag bei 357, wenn er das noch richtig in Erinnerung hatte...  
  
* "Ran-niichan, du hast schon wieder gewonnen! Aber nächstes Mal schlage ich dich! Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fün... /GÄHN/... Bringst du mich ins Bett, Niichan? Ich bin müde..."*  
  
Aya lächelte leise als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er seine kleine Schwester oft auf den Armen in ihr Zimmer getragen hatte. Sie hatte dann immer vergnügt gekichert und sich an ihm festgeklammert, als ob sie Angst hätte dass er sie fallen lassen würde. Aber das hätte er niemals getan, damals nicht und heute noch weniger. Er würde immer für Aya da sein, auf sie aufpassen und sie nie fallen lassen, das schwor er sich und ihr einmal mehr.  
  
Manchmal war Aya-chan dann in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, während er sie die Treppen in ihrem Elternhaus Hochtrug... Lächelnd entspannte sich in seiner Ecke am Fenster und verlor sich selbst in den glücklichen Bildern, die sein Gedächtnis produzierte.  
  
Aya-chan lachte fröhlich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie gähnte noch einmal laut, dann verriet ihr regelmäßiger Atem ihrem Bruder, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Der Rotschopf lachte leise und festigte seinen Griff um seine Imouto als er die erste der beiden Treppen in Angriff nahm. Liebevoll blickte er auf das kleine Gesichtchen seiner jungen Schwester, und dann stolperte er fast. Na nu? Er wusste doch genau, dass diese Stufe die letzte der Treppe war, so oft wie er schon hier hinauf gestiegen war... Doch als er aufsah, stand er nicht einmal in der Mitte der Treppe. Verwirrt lief er ein paar weitere Stufen hoch, wurde aber langsamer als er sah dass das Ende nicht ein Stück näher kam... Ein wenig ängstlich drehte er sich um und wollte wieder nach Unten laufen, aber auch der Parkettboden des Flurs kam nicht näher, egal wie viele Stufen er hinunterlief!  
  
Panisch sah der Junge zu Aya-chan, obwohl das Gewicht auf seinen Armen bewies dass sie noch da war... Aber das war nicht Aya, die er hielt. Es war Yohji, der da in seinen Armen schlief... und plötzlich stand er auch nicht mehr auf der Treppe in seinem Elternhaus, dass er so gut kannte, sondern auf einer Klippe... Unter ihm tat sich ein Abgrund auf, so tief dass er den Boden nicht sehen konnte. Erschrocken wollte Aya zurückweichen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht, sie waren schwer wie Blei, und auch seine Arme schienen immer mehr Gewicht zu bekommen, sich immer weiter zu senken...  
  
"Yohji!", schrie er, wollte seinen Kameraden retten, ihn aufwecken, damit er weglaufen konnte... Langsam öffnete Yohji seine Smaragd-grünen Augen, blinzelte ihn verschlafen an... Dann lächelte der Playboy plötzlich zärtlich. "Aya... Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Ayas Arme wurden immer schwerer. Er kämpfte dagegen an, aber er schaffe es nicht, langsam aber unaufhaltsam senkten sich seine Arme weiter... Yohji fiel, aber trotzdem lächelte er noch. "Ich liebe dich!", rief er, und plötzlich entstand aus der Dunkelheit noch eine Person. Aya-chan... Sie griff nach Yohjis Hand und fiel mit ihm. "Warum lässt du uns fallen? Ran- niichan, du hast doch versprochen mich nie fallen zu lassen... Uns..."  
  
Immer weiter fielen die Beiden in die Dunkelheit, ließen ihn alleine... "Mate! Aya-chan, Yohji..." Er versuchte, ihnen nachzuspringen, aber seine Beine ließen ihn nicht, sie waren wie versteinert, wie an den Felsen gewachsen, auf dem er stand. Aya spürte wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen als er immer wieder die Namen seiner Schwester und seines Teamkameraden rief, aber die Dunkelheit hatte sie verschluckt, er hatte sie verloren... alles verloren...  
  
"Ahhhh...." Mit einem gequälten Schrei wachte Aya auf. Er saß immer noch halbnackt auf seinem Fensterbrett, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen. Kalter Schweiß lief an ihm herab und er fror erbärmlich, obwohl sein Atem immer noch stoßweise ging als hätte er grade stundenlang Kendo trainiert.  
  
"Aya-chan... Yohji...", flüsterte er leise, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Die Nacht war schwarz, Wolken hatten die Sterne und den Mond verdeckt. Aya glaubte plötzlich seine Schwester und Yohji zu sehen, wie sie fielen... Wie das Schwarz der Nacht sie verschluckte...  
  
Schnell stand er auf und sah weg von seinem Fenster. Er schlüpfte aus seiner verschwitzten Hose und zog eine andere, dunkelblaue Pyjamahose an, die ihm viel zu groß war. Aber seine anderen Schlafanzüge waren alle Schwarz, und für heute hatte er wirklich genug von dieser Farbe. Er kroch in sein /weiß/ bezogenes Bett und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
  
*Aya-chan, Yohji... ob die beiden sich wohl verstehen würde? Und wo zum Teufel kam der Gedanke auf einmal her???*  
  
Aya seufzte schwer und drehte sich unruhig auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Das würde eine lange Nacht geben...  
  
____  
  
  
  
"Mhhhhmmm....Oh mein Gott!" Yohji öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte ein wenig. Gut dass es in seinem Zimmer so dunkel war, seine Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn auch so schon fast um, das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war helles Sonnenlicht!  
  
Okay, wie viel genau hatte er gestern getrunken???  
  
Hmm, da waren die paar Bierflaschen, die er aus Sorge um Aya geleert hatte, als er auf den Jüngeren gewartet hatte. Und die paar mehr Flaschen, die er getrunken hatte nachdem Aya ihn so sauber abblitzen lassen hatte. Oh ja, und die Flasche Sake, die er später bei dem Kiosk um die Ecke gekauft hatte.  
  
Kein Grund für einen solchen Kater! Er wahr mehr gewohnt... Und er musste dringends ins Bad, wenn er sein Bett nicht neu beziehen wollte.  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam richtete sich der schlaksige Blonde auf und schwang noch langsamer und vorsichtiger ein Bein aus dem Bett. Dabei stieß er gegen irgendeinen Gegenstand, der vor seinem Bett gestanden haben musste, dem Klirren nach eine Flasche. Es klirrte noch ein paar mal, schien wohl eine Kettenreaktion gewesen zu sein... Nachdem es endlich wieder ruhig in seinem Raum war und der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ein wenig abebbte, Stand Yohji vorsichtig auf.  
  
Hä? Sah er etwa immer noch doppelt? Da lagen 3 leere Sake-Flaschen auf dem Boden, neben etlichen Bierflaschen, viel mehr als er sich erinnern konnte getrunken zu haben. K´so. Der Kater schien doch so seinen Grund zu haben.  
  
Stöhnend vor Schmerz stolperte Yohji Richtung Bad, wo er erst mal seinen sehr flüssigen Mageninhalt entleerte. Dann wühlte er blind in dem kleinen Arzneischrank an der Wand um Aspirin und seine spezielle kleine Wundermedizin zu finden, die eigentlich immer zu Genüge hier vorhanden waren. Beide Objekte gefunden, spülte er die Kopfschmerz-Pillen mit dem bitteren Inhalt der kleinen braunen, Etikett-losen Flasche hinunter. Dann schmiss er das nun leere Objekt in den Müll und machte gedanklich eine Notiz, eine neue Flasche zu kaufen.  
  
Er wankte zurück zu seinem Bett und krabbelte für ein Stündchen Schlaf noch einmal unter die Decke. Dann würde es ihm wahrscheinlich wieder besser gehen.  
  
Und als er nach 3 Stunden die Augen wieder aufschlug, ging es ihm tatsächlich wieder fast gut. Fast, weil er den Streit mit Aya einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam. Eigentlich war es ja nicht einmal ein Streit gewesen, der andere Mann hatte ihn einfach nur herausgeschmissen, hatte ihm kalt ins Gesicht gesagt dass er ihn nicht wollte...  
  
Yohji biss sich wütend auf die Lippe um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der sich wieder in seiner Brust breit machen wollte. Aber Gott, es tat so weh von Aya zurückgewiesen zu werden, von dem Mann den er doch so sehr liebte!  
  
Wieder lief Yohji ins Badezimmer, diesmal mit frischen Klamotten in der Hand. Automatisch zog er sich aus, drehte das warme Wasser auf und benutzte die Toilette, damit das Wasser Zeit hatte warm zu werden. Dann putze er sich noch schnell die Zähne, um den ekligen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bekommen.  
  
Erleichtert stieg Yohji danach in die -mittlerweile warme- Dusche und ließ sich von den harten Wasserstrahlen massieren. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die Tropfen auf sein Gesicht prasseln.  
  
Für ein paar Minuten stand er einfach nur da und genoss das Gefühl, dann suchte er blind nach dem Shampoo und schnappte sich irgendeine der Flaschen, die sich in dem kleinen Regal, das an der Duschwand hing, stapelten. Er blinzelte gegen den Wasserstrahl an, um zu erkennen, was er in der Hand hielt... Duschöl "Flavor Green-Tea"?? Das konnte nur einem gehören-Aya.  
  
Yohji starrte die grün-goldene Flasche unverwandt an. Schließlich öffnete er sie und schnupperte vorsichtig an dem grünlich schimmernden Inhalt...  
  
Sofort stieg ihm dieser leicht süßliche und doch herbe Geruch in die Nase, der Aya immer zu umgeben schien. Und gleich überschüttete ihn sein Gehirn mit all diesen Bildern, die es mit diesem Geruch verband... Funkelnde violette Augen, marmor-weiße, samtene Haut... Oh, und dann erst dieser Geschmack!  
  
Yohji seufzt leise. Er schüttete ein wenig von dem Duschgel in seine Handfläche und begann, sich damit einzuseifen. Arme, Hals, Gesicht, Brust... Er konnte nicht wiederstehen und verweilte ein wenig bei seinen Brustwarzen, neckte sie mit seinen eigenen Fingern und stellte sich vor, er wären Ayas.  
  
Irgendwann ließ er seine Hände weiter wandern, er seifte flüchtig seinen Bauch ein, seine langen Beine, bis seine Hände dann endlich auf ihr Ziel trafen.  
  
Yohji stöhnte sanft und bewegte seine Hand auf seinem harten Schaft auf und ab. Dabei erinnerte er sich daran, wie Ayas Mund ihn dort verwöhnt hatte, an all diese Dinge, mit denen der Rotschopf ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte...  
  
Yohjis Atem wurde zu schnellem Keuchen. Er stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand an der Wand ab, als seine andere Hand schneller und schneller wurde. Bilder dieser unvergesslichen Nacht rasten durch seinen Kopf, und mit einem lauten Stöhnen verströmte der Blonde seinen weißlichen Saft über seine Hand.  
  
Schwer atmend stützte er sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab, während er sich von dem Duschwasser säubern ließ. Eins war klar: Er musste Aya haben. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit Fantasien oder Erinnerungen zufrieden geben, er wollte mehr!  
  
"Aya... Ich brauche dich!"  
  
___  
  
Aya gähnte verhalte hinter einer Hand. Er war furchtbar müde und konnte sich einfach auf gar nichts richtig konzentrieren... Dabei wollte er doch ein besonders schönes Gesteck für seine Imouto anfertigen!  
  
*Trottel! Denk an Aya-chan und /mach/ endlich!*  
  
Mit größter Sorgfalt suchte er die schönsten Rosen in all den Farben, die Aya-chan besonders gerne mochte, heraus. Ein paar dunkelrote, volle Blüten, viele kleine, hellrosa Knospen, ein paar blasse, gelbe Rosen mit rötlichem Rand, große, voll aufgeblühte weiße ...  
  
Dazu noch ein wenig Farnkraut und große, dunkelgrüne Blätter, die sie nur für ihre Gestecke im Laden hatten., und ein paar blühende Kirschzweige...  
  
Aya breitete seine "Beute" auf der Arbeitstheke aus.  
  
Wie erwartet war es im Laden sehr ruhig, Ken las in einer Ecke irgendein Fußballmagazin und sah hin und bediente die wenigen Kunden, die sich in den Laden verirrten... Also hatte Aya genug Ruhe und alle Zeit der Welt... Dachte er.  
  
Als er beiläufig auf seine Uhr sah bemerkte er, dass seine Schicht schon in einer Stunde beendet war. Dann sollte er sich wohl lieber ranhalten...  
  
Der Rotschopf griff sich eine der blauen Kristallvasen, die er schon immer besonders gemocht hatte, und begann damit Rosen und Blätter zu ordnen.  
  
So in seine Arbeit vertieft bemerkte er nicht, das sich jemand von hinten näherte, bis sich plötzlich eine elegante Hand mit langen Fingern auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Aya herum. Yohji. Natürlich.  
  
Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und platzierte eine der gelben Rosen zwischen Farnkraut und Sakura-Zweigen.  
  
"Schön... Für wen ist das?", fragte eine etwas heisere Stimme. Aya antwortete nicht.  
  
Yohji seufzte laut genug, dass er es hören konnte, dann setzte sich der Playboy kurzerhand auf die Arbeitsfläche und starrte Aya an. Er sah ihm nicht bei der Arbeit zu oder wagte ein paar heimliche Blicke, wie er das früher schon oft getan hatte, sondern er starrte Aya direkt an.  
  
Der Rotschopf biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieser durchdringende Blick aus grünen Augen, der über den Rand der obligatorischen Sonnenbrille auf ihn geheftet war, machte ihn langsam, aber sicher wahnsinnig. Und nervös. Und Yohji wusste das, er legte es darauf an...  
  
Aya war drauf und dran, den Älteren anzuschreien dass er ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollte, als ihm dieser verstörende Alptraum wieder einfiel. * "Ich liebe Dich..."*  
  
Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, was Yohji natürlich bemerkte. Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck fragte der Blonde auch sofort, ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
"Dajobou.", presste Aya zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und flüchtete in den Hinterraum.  
  
Was das dümmste war das ihm einfallen konnte, denn natürlich folgte Yohji ihm. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug, wurde Aya schlagartig bewusst, was für einen Fehler er gemacht hatte: Hier waren sie allein. Yohji und er. Alleine im Hinterraum des Konekos. Shimatta.  
  
"Aya, was ist los? Warum flüchtest du vor mir? Was habe ich dir denn bitteschön getan???"  
  
Aya schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. *Nur ein Traum... Kein Grund um durchzudrehen...*  
  
"Nichts. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.", zischte er Yohji zu.  
  
"Nein!" Was eine Überraschung... "Aya, ich denke du schuldest mit zumindest eine Erklärung!!!"  
  
"Wofür?", fragte Aya, nun ehrlich erstaunt. Es war doch alles geklärt. Und wenn der Ältere nun wieder auf ihre eine gemeinsame Nacht zurückkommen würde, dann würde Weiß demnächst ohne einen gewissen blonden Playboy auskommen müssen! Aya fragte sich flüchtig, ob Kritiker ihm wohl sein Gehalt kürzen würde, wenn er Yohji umbrachte...  
  
"Setsunakutemoto.", sagte Yohji ruhig.  
  
Aya starrte ihn an. Hatte er das gestern Nacht etwa laut gesagt??? Er war sich sicher, das Wort nur Gedacht zu haben... Aber Yohji war nun mal kein Telepath, Gott sei Dank nicht...  
  
"Nani?", murrte Aya, wobei er hoffte das Yohji seine Verwirrung nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Oh, du weißt schon was ich meine. Warum, Aya? Warum weist du mich ab, wenn es dir doch selbst weh tut? Aya, du schuldest mir zumindest diese Antwort!"  
  
Aya verfluchte sich innerlich. Wie hatte ihm das nun wieder passieren können? Verdammt!  
  
"Ich schulde dir gar nichts. Lass mich durch, ich muss noch ein Arrangement fertig machen."  
  
Yohji bewegte sich nicht, und Aya seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er das erwartet. Er versuchte, sich an Yohji vorbei zu drücken, da der Ältere die Tür blockierte, aber Yohji stellte sich ihm genau in den Weg. Aya ging einen Schritt zur Seite, und Yohji folgte umgehend.  
  
Aya starrte ihn wütend an und grollte seinen Namen in einer Art, die dem Blonden sagte dass er besser den Weg frei geben sollte, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Trotzdem bewegte sich der Playboy nicht vom Fleck.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht eher, bis ich meine Antwort habe, Aya."  
  
"Yohji, ich warne dich, geh mir aus dem Weg oder ich werde nachhelfen müssen!"  
  
"Nein, Aya, i..."  
  
"Yohji, beweg deinen Arsch, und zwar /jetzt!", schrie Aya wütend und spießte Yohji mit dem mörderischsten Blick auf, den er grade bewältigen konnte.  
  
Yohji stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken auf die Tür traf.  
  
"Aya, ich will doch nur eine Antwort! Warum hast du so viel Angst davor?"  
  
Aya knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. "Ich habe keine Angst! Es geht dich einfach nichts an, was ich warum gesagt habe!!! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
  
Yohji grinste schwach und machte Aya ein Angebot. "Wie wär's wenn ich dir versprechen würde, dich nicht mehr zu "belästigen", wenn du mir sagst was ich wissen will?"  
  
Aya blinzelte überrascht. Das klang annehmbar. Nur was sollte er sagen? 'Ich liebe dich, aber ich will trotzdem nichts von dir wissen'? Oder 'Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, weil bisher allen etwas passiert ist die ich liebe'? Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht total lächerlich machen...  
  
Aya seufzte. Gut, dann eben die wortlose Variante...  
  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Yohji zu und griff mit einer Hand in diese seidigen, dunkelblonden Locken, um Yohjis Kopf damit zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.  
  
Er spürte wie Yohji überrascht keuchte, dann öffneten sich seine Lippen und hießen seine Zunge willkommen. Aya gönnte sich einen kleinen, sündigen Moment und plünderte Yohjis Mund, genoss seinen Geschmack und seine eifrige Art zu antworten...  
  
Dann brach er den Kuss abrupt ab. "Darum...", flüsterte er, dann schlüpfte er an einem verwirrten Yohji vorbei durch die Tür.  
  
___  
  
  
  
"Noch einen Doppelten, bitte.", rief Yohji dem Barmann zu und steckte sich eine neue Zigarrete an. Verwirrt strich er über seine Lippen.  
  
Gott, wie sollte er aus Aya nur schlau werden? Zuerst drohte er ihm und gab ihm wieder mal /diesen/ Blick, dann küsste er ihn plötzlich... Und dann diese Eile, als er heute Morgen mit diesem wunderschönen Bouquet in der Hand aus der Tür geeilt war... Wohin nur? Yohji verfluchte die Eifersucht, die er-wieder einmal- spürte.  
  
Er nickte dem Barkeeper zu, der das nächste Glas von ihm abstellte, und inhalierte tief.  
  
*/Was/ zum Teufel noch mal soll ich bitteschön /tun/? Ihn verführen? Unter Drogen setzen und ans Bett fesseln? Und wie soll ich es anstellen, den Tag danach zu überleben???*  
  
Yohji seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Shochu. Abwesend drehte er das Glas in seiner Hand und ließ die Eiswürfel darin klirren, bevor er den Rest austrank. Yohji zog noch einen Drink in Erwägung, aber es war nun mal erst Mittag, und er hatte schon mehr als genug gehabt. Aya brachte ihn wirklich noch mal ins Grab...  
  
Gott, aber er brauchte einen Plan! Aber er wusste auch so furchtbar wenig über seine neueste Rotschöpfige Sucht...  
  
An einem Tisch nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm nahm eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen platz, und einige schickten neugierige Blicke zu ihm herüber. Yohji lächelte breit und zwinkerte ihnen zu, aber ausgerechnet die Hübscheste beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er fragte sich grade, ob er sich einen Spaß daraus machen sollte, sie zu knacken, als die Sitznachbarin seiner Auserwählten plötzlich laut aufkreischte und auf die Hand "seines" Mädchens zeigte.  
  
Die Frau lächelte ein wenig stolz und zeigte ihren Freundinnen einen funkelnden Ring. Sie hatte sich wohl verlobt...?  
  
Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich schon abwenden, als eines der Mädels Nebenan rief: "Wie hat er dich gefragt??"  
  
Hm, das war eine interessante Frage! Der blonde Playboy spitzte seine Ohren, als er versuchte soviel wie möglich von dem Gespräch mitzukriegen.  
  
Giggelnd erzählte die frisch Verlobte von einer Einladung zum Essen. Eine mit Rosen geschmückte Wohnung... Ihr Zukünftiger hatte anscheinend extra für sie selbst gekocht, ihr Lieblingsessen...  
  
Yohji fragte sich flüchtig, was wohl Ayas Lieblingsessen war, während sich eine Idee in seinem Hinterkopf zu bilden begann...  
  
"Und, wie hat´s geschmeckt?", kicherte eine der Frauen.  
  
"Oh, ein wenig angebrannt vielleicht... Aber trotzdem gut. Ich fand die Idee alleine schon so süß..."  
  
Es folgte typisches Geschwätz über kochende Männer im Allgemeinen und den baldigen Ehemann im Besonderen, nichts sonderlich interessantes...  
  
Yohji bezahlte seine durchaus nicht grade geringe Rechnung und verließ die Bar.  
  
Was für Essen mochte Aya???  
  
Er ließ seinen Seven stehen (genaugenommen durfte er jetzt eh schon nicht mehr fahren, aber er hatte schon wichtigere Gesetze als die SVO gebrochen, und das nicht grade selten...) und überquerte die Straße. Nachdem er sich durch ein paar Seitengassen gewunden hatte, war er endlich in einer der Haupt-Fußgängerzonen angekommen. Noch ein paar Meter, dann war er in der Straße, die er gesucht hatte.  
  
Das war einer der Vorteile daran, das so viele Touristen nach Tokyo kamen: Es gab diese Straßen, an denen sich nur Restaurants, Pubs und Fressbuden aneinander reihten. Gut, vielleicht mal unterbrochen von einem Souvenirshop oder sinnigerweise von ein paar Apotheken, aber das war's dann auch.  
  
Yohji schlenderte die Straße entlang und sah sich aufmerksam um. In welches Restaurant würde Aya wohl gerne gehen?  
  
Yohji grinste in sich hinein, er kam sich schon albern vor... Das er sich noch mal wie ein frisch verliebter Highschool-Bengel aufführen würde, hätte er sich auch nicht träumen lassen.  
  
Er überlegte schon, ob er nicht einfach wieder umkehren sollte, als ein Schild seine Aufmerksamkeit fing.  
  
"O-cha senmonten ryotei"?  
  
Das klang doch gut! Ein Restaurant mit Grüntee-Spezialitäten...  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend ging er hinein. Ob die hier wohl auch Kochbücher verkaufen würden? Er bezweifelte dass er einfach so in die Küche spazieren und nach dem Rezept fragen konnte!  
  
___  
  
  
  
Aya-chans Ponyhaare waren kürzer als gestern... Aya fragte sich, ob er den Krankenschwestern auch einmal Blumen mitbringen sollte, als kleines Dankeschön. Sie kümmerten sich wirklich gut um seine Imouto...  
  
Oftmals, wenn er die Kleine besuchte, bemerkte er wieder irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die die Kangofus für Aya-chan getan hatten, ohne dass er sie extra darum auffordern musste. Manchmal waren ihre Nägel lackiert, oder sie roch gut nach einem neuen Parfum, das er nicht gekauft hatte, oder fremde Blumen standen in ihrem Zimmer... Auf ihrem Nachttischchen saß sogar ein zuckersüßer Teddybär, den eine Krankenschwester seiner Schwester geschenkt hatte.  
  
Der Rotschopf fand es wirklich rührend, dass die Pflegerinnen sogar ihr eigenes Geld für seine Schwester ausgaben...  
  
Ein paar Blumen waren wirklich mal angebracht, fand er.  
  
"Ne, Aya-chan, Du denkst doch auch dass wir uns bei den netten Kangofus bedanken sollten, die sich so gut um dich kümmern, oder?"  
  
Natürlich gab sie keine Antwort. Trotzdem war Aya sich sicher, dass sie ihm voll und ganz zugestimmt hätte. Aya-chan hatte gerne Geschenke gemacht, sie mochte es zu sehen, wie sehr sich die anderen Menschen darüber freuten. Sie hatte immer allen eine Freude machen wollen, war immer so nett gewesen, hatte alle zum Lächeln gebracht...  
  
*Yohji hat dich auch zum Lächeln gebracht...*  
  
Aya biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht am Bett seiner Schwester laut zu fluchen. Diese hartnäckige Stimme, die sich neuerdings in seinem Hinterkopf eingenistet zu haben schien, ging ihm langsam wirklich auf die Nerven! Und seit er Yohji geküsst hatte, war sie noch beharrlicher geworden....  
  
*Aber der Kuss hat sich doch wirklich gut angefühlt...*  
  
"Sch..."...  
  
Aya fing sich grade noch rechtzeitig. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht hören konnte, er würde nicht vor Aya-chan fluchen!!!  
  
Zärtlich strich er über die Haare seiner kleinen Schwester, erinnerte sich daran wie oft er die braune Masse früher gebürstet hatte... "Ne, Aya-chan? Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Schulfest ? Du wolltest unbedingt so hübsch wie möglich aussehen, und ich sollte dich frisieren... Du warst mir danach über 2 Stunden lang böse, die längste Zeit, die ich mich erinnern kann, dass du sauer auf mich gewesen bist..."  
  
Er grinste bei der Erinnerung an die total verhunzte Frisur seiner Imouto. Seine Mutter hatte eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um die Knoten aus den Haaren der Kleinen wieder heraus zu bekommen...  
  
Plötzlich knurrte Ayas Magen so laut, dass er meinte das Geräusch an den Wänden des eh sehr stillen Krankenzimmers wiederhallen hören zu können.  
  
Klar, er hatte gestern weder Mittag- noch Abendessen gehabt, und sein Frühstück hatte an diesem Tag auch nur aus einer Tasse Kaffee bestanden. Zeit für ein wenig feste Nahrung... Aya-chan hatte immer sehr mit ihm geschimpft, wenn er nicht genug gegessen hatte. Sie hatte immer aufgepasst wie ein Luchs, das er auch ja ordentlich aß!  
  
"Hey Kleine, ich geh jetzt schnell was Essen. Aber ich komm bald wieder, ja? Mata ne!"  
  
Mit einem Kuss auf Aya-chans Stirn verabschiedete er sich und ging leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Während er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto seine Jacke anzog, überlegte er, worauf er Hunger hatte...  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich hier in der Nähe der Fußgängerzone ein sehr interessantes Restaurant gesehen zu haben. Und Nachsehen kostete ja bekanntlich nichts...  
  
Sein knurrender Magen trieb ihn zur Eile, und so stiefelte er zügig los.  
  
TBC  
  
So, Minna-san, das war's auch schon wieder... Ich befinde mich wohl so ein wenig in einem Krea-Tief, hab kaum noch Ideen... Trotzdem hoffe ich mal, dass das nächste Kapitel ein wenig schneller kommt! ^__~  
  
Bitte Reviewt das hier oder schickt mir ne´ Mail! (nuriko22@gmx.de) Ich bemühe mich zwar eigentlich immer, allen zu antworten, aber ich vergesse schon mal ein paar antworten... GOMEN! Hol ich alles nach, versprochen... ^___^;;  
  
Mata ne, Leeya 


	5. Umzug

Konnichi wa!!  
  
Wegen der (wirklich beschissenen und unnötigen, wenn man mich fragt) Änderungen auf dieser Seite werde ich mit dieser Story "umziehen".  
  
Das Archiv, unter dem ich ab jetzt posten werde, ist das von yaoi.de, das erste Kapitel ist bereits dort gepostet und der Rest wird bald folgen. Ich sehe es nämlich nicht im geringsten ein, irgendetwas von dem, was ich geschrieben habe, zu ändern, nur weil irgendwelche Spinner (tschuldigung, das tat Not) das NC-17 Rating abschaffen!  
  
Wer will, kann mir auch einfach eine Mail schicken und ich werde mich dann bemühen in einer art "Newsletter" die nächsten Teile abzuschicken.  
  
Dewa Mata! leeya 


End file.
